Quileute Redemption
by Bripearl
Summary: Bella is half Quileute. Her mom married Carlisle and was banished. Bella goes to La Push school but leaves due to bullying. As they leave, they get in a car crash and Carlisle becomes a vampire. 12 years later, Bella comes back. Includes Cullens and pack.
1. Prologue

**A/N So in this story Bella's dad is Carlisle. At the beginning of the story Carlisle is human. Bella's mom is not Renee in case anyone is confused, her name is Layla. Emily does not go to the La Push school yet because if you remember she does not live in La Push until after Sam imprints on her. Kim goes to the school but is in the background and is not important in the story yet. There will be a bit of OOC for obvious reasons. In the prologue Bella is five years old and rather smart for her age. She is in kindergarten along with Jake, Quil, and Embry. Sam and Leah are in the third grade. Paul and Jared are in the second grade. Any questions just PM me or ask me in your reviews. Enjoy XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I get to play with her characters. [insert evil laugh here]**

Prologue

Bella sighed as she grabbed the money off the counter that her dad had left for her lunch money. Her mom was still asleep but even if she was awake, Bella wouldn't want her to make her lunch. Her mom couldn't boil water let alone make Bella's lunch. She was much better off without her mother's culinary skills.

Bella's dad usually found the time to make her lunch but he had probably been called in early at the hospital. Sometimes Bella wished that her dad would spend more time at home with her but she saw the passion that her dad had for his work and did not want to be selfish and keep her dad from something that he clearly enjoyed doing.

She had dressed herself this morning in a brown shirt that brought out the brown in her eyes. It was one of her favorite shirts with peace signs and a white horse on it. Jeans and sketcher shoes completed her outfit.

Bella grabbed her plain dark green backpack that contained her school workbooks, her sketch pad and pencils as well as crayons. Many thought that Bella was too young for her mom to buy her a sketch pad, but they didn't know how much she loved to draw and how good she was at it. She loved to draw La Push's forest and its beach. But mostly, she drew things that she saw in her dreams sometimes. Creatures that couldn't possibly exist. Werewolves and vampires. Her favorite two things to draw were a russet colored wolf and a blond-haired man with golden eyes. She didn't know who they were, but they were always in her dreams and she knew that she cared about them a lot. Her mother encouraged her to draw and loved to look at everything that Bella drew. She didn't think that it was weird for Bella to draw things and people that she couldn't have possibly seen or met. That was one of the things that Bella loved about her mother; she didn't judge.

Bella's dad was rarely there to notice anything she did or was interested in. The hospital kept him very busy, it was surprising how many accidents and injuries could happen in Forks.

Bella loved when her mom told her how she and her dad met. It seemed strange to see her dad as the man her mom spoke so lovingly about, it almost sounded like a fairy tale sometimes.

Bella's mother was just as clumsy as Bella was when she met Bella's dad. She had gone to the Fork's library because it wasn't as well stocked as the one in La Push. On her way out, she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and that's where Carlisle found her.

Turns out that her dad was the hot new doctor in town that everyone had been talking about. He saw Bella's mom fall, and rushed over to help her up. Their eyes met and they immediately fell in love.

The tribe was not happy when her mother married Carlisle and forbade her from ever coming back to La Push. Her mother's brother was even angrier and refused to speak to Bella's mom at all. Soon after, Bella was born. Bella had her father's sea-green eyes and that was about all she inherited from him. She had her mother's mahogany hair that flowed down her back in natural curls. Her skin was tan but she didn't have the same skin color as the rest of the Quileutes. With her eyes and skin color she would never quite blend in with the rest of the tribe.

They later moved into a house that was right outside the La Push border. Bella's mom had inherited it from her parents and they had lived there ever since.

Somehow, her mother had worked it out so that Bella was allowed to attend La Push Elementary School. Apparently, the Elders did not hold a grudge against Bella, just her mom.

Bella quickly made herself scrambled eggs before she was late for school. She had been cooking for herself since she was four. Her dad wasn't usually there to make her breakfast and she definitely was not going to ask for her mom's help. Bella washed her breakfast down with a cup of orange juice and began to walk to school.

Bella's lip trembled as she tried not to cry. She was sure that everyone else's parents walked them to school, but because her mom was banned from La Push she had to walk herself. Bella shook her head and decided that she needed to stop acting like a baby.

As she arrived at school, she saw a hush fall over the kids as she walked by them.

One boy, who she knew was named Paul, was a bit braver than the rest and called out to her.

"Well, if it isn't little Bella Cullen. Looks like her mommy couldn't take her to school today. That's what she gets for marrying a pale face."

His friends laughed at her and Bella held back her tears and ignored him. He didn't seem to like her response because as she passed by, he stuck out his foot and tripped her.

Bella fell and her sketch pad fell out of her hands.

Sam, an older boy in the third grade, picked it up and flipped through the pages. He was secretly impressed but didn't want the other guys to think that he was going soft. He smirked as he came across a rather good drawing of Jacob. He looked up at her with an evil grin.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Jacob Black." He started to laugh. "What do you think about that Jake?"

Jacob secretly had a crush on Bella too, but he didn't want Sam to think he wasn't cool so he forced himself to be mean.

"Like I'd ever like her. Look at her eyes. They are so freaky."

He said the last part half-heartedly because he really thought they were pretty.

Bella's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started to tremble.

Leah laughed meanly. "I know. She's so weird. Carrying that sketch pad around and drawing stuff that's not even real."

Jared looked at Leah with a slight smile on his face. "That's enough Leah. We don't want to make her cry."

Embry looked fearful. "Yeah, I don't want to get in trouble for making her cry."

Paul laughed. "Who cares? It's not like anyone cares about her. I mean, she doesn't have any friends."

Tears slowly fell down Bella's face and she snatched her sketch pad out of Sam's hands. She ran off in the direction of her house.

As she got out of hearing distance, Quil turned to the others. "Do you think we were too mean?"

Paul looked nervous. "No. She's just a crybaby."

Quil wasn't convinced and ran off to catch up with her. He saw her crying and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry they said those mean things to you."

Bella jerked away from him. "If you were really sorry, you would have said something in front of them."

Quil looked away in shame. "So what are you gonna do?"

Bella tilted her head up. "I'm gonna move far far away from here."

Quil looked at her in disbelief and ran back to school.

Carlisle was excited. He had just been offered a position at a hospital in Seattle. He couldn't wait to tell Layla and Bella. As he walked to his car, he thought he saw someone watching him but shook it off as being paranoid.

He drove home rather quickly in his excitement. As he walked through the door, he saw that Bella was watching cartoons in the living room.

"Bella! Why are you home from school so early?"

Bella turned to look at him with a sadness in her eyes that broke his heart. She gave him no answer.

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Well, I have news for you and your mother. Where is she?

Bella pointed to their bedroom with a sigh. "She's doing yoga again…"

Carlisle groaned. The last time that Layla did yoga, she twisted her ankle trying to do the tree pose. How that happened he had no idea. He walked into their room and saw his wife attempting to do the tree pose again.

"I will learn how to do this damn it. Then I'll show them that I'm not as clumsy as they think I am…"

Carlisle watched, silently shaking with laughter as she tried to place her foot flat against the side of her knee without falling. She wobbled and Carlisle rushed to catch her before she fell.

Layla's eyes looked up at him apologetically. "Sorry, honey."

Carlisle's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Maybe you should save the dangerous activities for when I'm home."

Layla laughed at his mock worried expression and kissed him. "Carlisle, you worry too much."

Carlisle gave her a small smile and called for Bella. As he now had their attention, he told them the news.

"I got a job offer in Seattle. The position is too good to give up. So…we're moving!"

Layla's mouth dropped open. "We can't move! Our whole life is here! Bella needs to be here to learn her heritage. Just because I can't go on Quileute land doesn't mean that she should miss out."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "I don't wanna be here! The other kids bully and tease me all the time! I hate it here! Everyone is so mean!"

Carlisle hated to see Bella this way. He looked at his wife. "I guess it's settled then."

Layla groaned. "What day are we moving?"

Carlisle glanced at her warily. "In…two…days?" His answer came out as a question in his nervousness.

Layla put her head in her hands. "Well, I guess I'd better start packing."

Bella tried to hide her smile but Carlisle saw it. "Don't think that this means that you're not going to school tomorrow, young lady."

Bella looked horrified. "But daddy…"

"No buts, I promise that tomorrow will be your last day."

Bella walked to school the next day and saw them gathered at the front of the school. Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Jacob, Quil and Embry.

Bella ignored them and walked on. _This is my last day._ She repeated it over in over until it became a mantra.

Leah smirked at the other guys and pushed Bella as she passed by, making her fall into a pile of mud.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry."

The others laughed. There was not even a hint of remorse in her voice.

Bella glared at them all. "Go ahead. Laugh. This is my last day before I go away. I won't ever have to see any of you ever again."

They all stopped laughing immediately and looked worried. They didn't want to make her leave.

The day of moving had finally arrived and Bella sighed in relief. They were running extremely late because her mother kept forgetting to grab things from the house. They weren't taking all their stuff, but she kept insisting that the things she forgot were essential. By the time they left the house, it was already dark outside. The moon shined down on them eerily.

They drove at a good pace and Bella shivered as she looked at the trees on either side of her. No telling what could be hiding in there.

Bella's mom had been fidgeting in the car for a while now, as if she was undecided about something.

Carlisle sighed. "Layla, what's wrong?"

Layla took a deep breath. "I'm…well…I'm…pregnant."

Carlisle's eyes widened and he took his eyes off the road for the merest second to look at her.

"Are you seri-"

Carlisle did not see the figure that was standing in the middle of the road, but Layla did.

"CARLISLE! LOOK OUT!

Carlisle quickly swerved out of the way. The tires screeched and the car rammed head-on into a tree.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. But that gives you the incentive to review. So click that button down there…you know you want to. Bella's shirt link is on my profile if anyone wants to see it. Is everyone in the car okay? Who was standing in the middle of the road? Was it Layla's brother..or an old flame? Find out next chapter.**


	2. She Saw You Coming

**A/N This will be my last chapter of Quileute Redemption before I go on vacation for two weeks. Bella is obviously still five in this chapter and Carlisle is still human. In case there's confusion, Quil Sr. is Quil's grandfather and Quil Jr. is his dad. I figured that Quil's dad had to be named Quil too since then he couldn't be a Jr. Anywhoo..Billy, Joshua Uley, Quil Jr., Harry Clearwater, and John Hunter (Paul's dad) are all werewolves. Quil Sr. is not a werewolf. Sorry if the viewpoints seem to randomly change around..I haven't figured out how to do the line thingies that show that time passed and all that jazz. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Keep 'em up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I get to toy with her characters. XD**

_Previously_

_Carlisle did not see the figure that was standing in the middle of the road, but Layla did._

"_CARLISLE! LOOK OUT!_

_Carlisle quickly swerved out of the way. The tires screeched and the car rammed head-on into a tree._

Chapter One: She Saw You Coming

Sam came home to see that his father was watching television and drinking beer. His mother was still at work. Hoping to catch his dad's attention, Sam walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

"Guess what, Dad? Bella _Cullen_ is moving."

Joshua jumped up. His eyes were animated as he grabbed hold of Sam's shirt. "Are you sure?" He stared eagerly into his son's eyes. After getting no response, he realized that he was scaring him and loosened his grip.

"Sorry son, this is just extremely important."

Sam relaxed and nodded in answer when his father asked him again.

At this, Joshua shoved his son out of the way as he got up to dial Billy's number.

"Hey..Billy? I need to call an emergency council meeting."

Sam's shoulders slumped as he walked towards his room. It seemed that his father didn't care after all.

The Elders were gathered at the tribal hall. Billy, as the chief of the tribe, sat at the head of the table. The rest of the council included Quil Sr., Quil Jr., Joshua Uley, Harry Clearwater and John Hunter.

Once everyone was settled, Billy looked over at Joshua. "Why have you called us here?"

Joshua took a deep breath and sat up taller in his chair. "It has come to my attention that Layla and her family are leaving."

His glanced over at the other Elders to see their reaction. Quil Jr. had jumped up and looked at his father in disbelief. The rest had controlled their expressions better but were obviously just as upset.

Billy's deep voice rang clearly over the outbursts. "That's all good to know, but what has this to do with the council?"

Joshua narrowed his eyes. "We cannot let her go. She is a member of this tribe!"

Billy sighed. "She has been banished from setting foot on Quileute land due to your request. The vote was made and she has stayed true to the council's wishes. She's not our problem anymore."

Joshua glared at the Elders. "You're just going to let her get away and not do anything?"

Harry gave him a stern look. "She has done nothing wrong. We cannot force her to stay here against her will."

Joshua was clearly angered but didn't say anything else.

Billy looked around. "Well…if there's nothing else. This meeting is adjourned."

Ever since Joshua had realized that he would get no help from the council, he had decided to take matters into his own hands. Since he was patrolling with Quil Jr. that night, he had to keep his thoughts hidden. Joshua knew that Quil Jr. still loved Layla and he could not allow him to ruin his plans.

As proof of his luck, Quil had found a fresh trail that reeked of vampire. They raced along the trail until they came upon a male vampire. He had long dirty blond hair that was tied back by a rubber band. His eyes showed that he had fed recently on a human.

The vampire inhaled deeply and a look of disgust crossed his face. "I sensed that you were tracking me. What is it that you dogs want?"

Joshua and Quil looked at each other in surprise. It seemed that the vampire knew that they were werewolves. With a nod from Quil, Joshua went behind a tree and phased back, pulling on the shorts that he kept tied around his ankle.

Now was the time to put his plans into effect. Unfortunately, Quil was an unwanted witness.

Joshua tilted his head in Quil's direction. "Kill him."

The male vampire looked at Joshua as if he was crazy, but shrugged and had snapped Quil's neck before he was even aware of what was going on. This would just make it easier for him to get away.

The vampire glanced at Joshua in astonishment. "It's not often that my enemy allows me to kill their own kind. What do I get in return for doing you this..service?"

Joshua smiled. "That was only a test. I want you to get rid of someone for me. All I ask is that you spare the woman."

The vampire snorted. "What makes you think that I will do this for you?"

Joshua's eyes flashed. "You'll do it or I'll bring my entire pack down on you."

The vampire smirked. "Very well. Where will I find this family?"

James stood in the middle of the road as the car came towards him. He heard the woman tell the driver to watch out and he swerved into a tree.

James sighed. They just _had_ to make it easier on him. He hated easy. He laughed as he thought back to how the werewolf actually believed that he would do exactly as he said. If he truly believed that, the wolf was dumber than he thought.

He stalked towards the car and proceeded to drag out the little girl. In his experience, when you took the children, the parents would usually do whatever they could to save them.

The father appeared to be dazed, most likely due to the nasty cut on his forehead. The mother on the other hand was dead. It looked like she had broken her neck when they drove into the tree.

James covered the child's mouth as she began to struggle and scream.

The human male looked over at his wife and felt her pulse, silently confirming what he already knew to be true. He turned to the backseat and just then noticed that the child was missing. Let the games begin.

Carlisle fought back his tears as he saw that his wife was dead as well as their unborn child. Their little son or daughter was gone. He choked back a sob and slowly turned to look in the backseat. He was almost afraid to look and discover that his entire family was dead.

Carlisle was shocked to see that Bella was not in the backseat, but her door was ajar. He quickly looked out the window and saw that a man was restraining her.

He cautiously exited the car and held his hands up as if he were surrendering. "What are you doing?"

James sighed. "Well, you see, I was sent here to kill you. Your wife wasn't supposed to die…but hey, accidents happen. I was not told what to do with the girl, so I guess she'll have to be disposed of." He shrugged as if it were an everyday thing to him.

Carlisle had been growing angrier with every word that the man said. He forced himself to maintain a calm demeanor, but inside he was boiling with his fury. His eyes widened when he heard that James planned on killing his daughter. He didn't know how, but he could sense that this man was dangerous and would have no problem doing exactly what he said.

Carlisle could not let this happen. Not when she was the only thing he had left.

"Please, spare her. It's me you want." As he spoke, Carlisle began to slowly walk towards them.

James pretended to look as if he were considering it. "I wish I could. But, I can't have any witnesses."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and rushed towards James to try to grab Bella. James shot his hand out quickly, causing him to fly into the air and land heavily against the car. Carlisle felt glass cut his hands as he rose to his feet.

James inhaled deeply. "You smell…mouthwatering."

Carlisle's eyes widened. This man was definitely not human. "What are you?"

James began to look bored. "Does it really matter?"

He released his grip slightly on Bella. Carlisle noticing this, called out to her. "Bella! Run!"

Bella took off and ran around the car, deciding to hide under it. She was not going to leave her dad to face this…man alone.

James frowned. "No matter. I'll just have to kill her last."

He began to stalk forward towards Carlisle.

Alice was shopping online. After all, she could never have enough clothes. They had just moved back into their old house in Forks. No one knew that they were there yet and it was going to stay that way for a while. The reason that they had come back was due to Alice's vision that Esme would find her mate here. She did not know the exact day but knew it would be soon.

Jasper was sitting next to her, reading a civil war book and grumbling whenever he found a detail that was inaccurate. Emmett was helping Rosalie in the garage; she was tinkering with one of their cars again. Esme was upstairs, most likely drawing designs for the changes she was going to make to the house. Edward had gone hunting. He would be gone for a while since he wanted to feed on mountain lions. Apparently, he could only go so long on deer.

Alice shook her head. To her, food was food and it didn't matter what she ate.

She froze suddenly and her eyes became unfocused.

Jasper, noticing her change in emotions, called the others. They flitted into the room and waited for her vision to end.

Jasper spoke to her softly. "What do you see?"

Alice's eyes returned back to normal and her emotions were bordering on panic. "Esme's mate is about to die! Esme, you must get there now! I don't know why, but Jasper..you and Emmett will be needed there as well. You will find him on the road that leads out of Forks. Go!"

James had so far broken one of Carlisle's legs and one of his arms. He loved to play with his prey before he fed on them. Fear made them taste so much better. He had laughed when he broke each bone because the human hadn't even screamed. James knew the type. Something about not giving the attacker the satisfaction of knowing that they were causing them pain.

James looked up and saw that it was almost morning. He didn't have much time left. He still had to get rid of the car and the bodies, not to mention kill the girl. James smiled. Out of all of the humans he had killed, she smelled the most delicious. Maybe he would keep her as a pet. He knew that she was hiding under the car, thinking that he couldn't hear or see her.

James sighed and looked at Carlisle apologetically. "I'm afraid it's time to end this."

He began to stalk towards Carlisle, but he stiffened. Three vampires were coming towards them and fast. James appeared to be afraid for a moment but controlled his expression. He ran over to where the girl was hiding, kicking Carlisle in the ribs as he passed. A hit to the chest with that force would prove fatal.

James crouched down to look at Bella. "I have to go." His hand touched her cheek and she flinched away from him. "But one day, I will come for you."

Bella moved away so that he couldn't reach her. James smirked at her and took off just as Emmett, Jasper, and Esme showed up.

Jasper sniffed the air. "A vampire has been here."

Esme's eyes widened. "Are we too late?"

A groan turned their attention to Carlisle. They ran over to him.

Jasper listened intently. "His heartbeat is faint. You must change him now, Esme."

She nodded and walked over, taking hold of Carlisle's wrist to bring to her lips. She murmured a quick, "I'm sorry," before biting him, pushing as much venom as she could into his bloodstream.

Esme stood back with pained eyes. Carlisle squirmed and was clearly in agony, but no sound left his lips.

Meanwhile, Emmett looked into the car. "There's a woman in here. But she's dead."

Jasper sighed. "We'll have to get rid of the body and the car."

Emmett nodded and reached to lift the car up.

Jasper raised his hand up to stop him. "Wait! Do you hear that?"

They all listened intently.

Esme's mouth dropped open. "Is that another heartbeat?"

Jasper put a finger to his lips to quiet them and slowly walked over to the car. He bent down and looked under the car. He gestured to Emmett to lift it away from them.

They all gasped as they saw a little girl huddled in a ball. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her head was down and she kept repeating. "Please don't hurt me."

Venom filled Esme's eyes. "What have I done? I may have rid this girl of her only living parent!"

Jasper felt a tug in his heart that made him want to protect the little girl.

Emmett quickly walked over and scooped up the girl. She immediately started kicking and screaming until he put her down. Carlisle seemed to be agitated by the noise until Esme went over to calm him.

Emmett chuckled. "That went well."

Jasper was surprised to realize that he could not feel any emotions coming from the girl. She was now looking at him warily as he began to slowly walk towards her. He stopped and sat down a few feet away from her. He tried to make his voice sound friendly.

"My name is Jasper. My idiot of a brother over there is Emmett. What's your name?"

The girl relaxed slightly. "B-Bella."

From her voice, he could tell that she was still a bit frightened.

Jasper smiled at her. "Well, Bella. Would you like to come back to my house? My mom is with your dad. He's hurt and we want to make him feel better."

Bella appeared to think about it for a moment then nodded. Jasper cautiously walked closer and gently lifted her up. He saw that she cringed but pretended not to notice.

"All right Bella, close your eyes and we'll be there before you know it."

She nodded and turned her face into his clothes so that she couldn't see anything.

Jasper glanced at Emmett. "Get rid of the car and the body. It looks like they were leaving so I doubt that anyone from here would wonder where they are."

He turned to Esme and saw that she had lifted up the man and was carrying him. Any other time he would find this comical but he just shook his head and took off running.

As they reached the door, he saw that Rose and Alice were standing outside waiting for them.

Rosalie glared at him. "Why is there a human girl with you?"

Jasper sighed. "She was found with him. There was another woman in the car but she was already dead by the time that we got there."

Alice was frustrated. "I'm sorry. I don't know why but I can't _see_ her." Jasper sent her calming waves and she gave him a grateful smile.

Rosalie slowly walked up to him. "Can I take her?"

Jasper shrugged and shifted his arms to give Bella to her.

Bella, seeing that he was giving her away to a stranger, looked at him fearfully and clung tightly to his shirt.

Jasper gave her a friendly smile. "Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie. She won't hurt you."

When Bella showed no signs of moving, he looked at Rose apologetically.

Jasper carried Bella inside the house and sat down with her in his lap. Noticing that she was shivering, he looked around for a blanket. Alice flitted upstairs and returned, handing one to him. Jasper wrapped it snugly around Bella.

Rosalie was sitting in the armchair to the right of him, staring at Bella longingly. "Isn't your thirst bothering you?"

Jasper inhaled Bella's scent deeply. "Actually, no. She smells good but I don't want to hurt her. It's like my thirst just goes away."

He looked at Alice. "You might want to prepare Edward. Last thing we need is for him to come home and attack her."

Alice dialed his number and went outside to talk to him.

Esme finally arrived and took Carlisle upstairs to go through the change. They sat in silence for a bit until Emmett rushed through the door.

"I got rid of the car. But I did bring this." Emmett lifted up a small backpack. "I'm guessing it's hers."

Rosalie took the bag from him and perused its contents. "There's not much in here. Just some books and…a sketch pad? Hmm…"

Bella seemed to perk up at this and turned around.

Rosalie flipped through the drawings and gasped.

Emmett ran over to her. "What's the matter babe?" He looked over her shoulder. "Uh-oh! You might want to take a look at this Jasper…"

Emmett brought the sketchbook over to Jasper and showed it to him.

Jasper's eyes widened and his eyes shot down to Bella. "Bella…did you know that I was coming?"

In the sketchbook there was a rather detailed sketch of Jasper.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! I guess that was kind of a cliffhanger. What else is in Bella's sketchbook? How will she respond to Carlisle once he's a vamp? Will the rest of the pack find out what Joshua did? It's all coming up in the next chapter. Now click that button down there and review. You know you want to XD**


	3. When the Time Comes

**A/N I am soooo sorry for once again taking forever to review. There have been a lot of things going on in my life and my grandpa recently passed away so I wasn't in the mood to write. But I'm back now and get ready for the updates to come XD I will try my best to do weekly updates. I will try to update my other story tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews I have received. Oh and sorry for the mix-up, it has been 12 years, so Bella and Jake are both 17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. **

_Rosalie flipped through the drawings and gasped._

_Emmett ran over to her. "What's the matter babe?" He looked over her shoulder. "Uh-oh! You might want to take a look at this Jasper…"_

_Emmett brought the sketchbook over to Jasper and showed it to him._

_Jasper's eyes widened and his eyes shot down to Bella. "Bella…did you know that I was coming?"_

_In the sketchbook there was a rather detailed sketch of Jasper._

Chapter Two: When the Time Comes

Jasper continued to stare at Bella as he waited for an answer. As the silence lengthened, he repeated his question once more. "Did you know I was coming?"

Bella grudgingly nodded. Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Don't tell Daddy though. Mommy said that he wouldn't appreciate my gift." She leaned in as if she were telling him a secret. "Daddy doesn't like it when me and mommy do something that's 'out of the ordinary.'" Bella emphasized the last part by making quotation marks with her fingers.

Jasper shared a look with Rosalie and Emmett. "What do you mean by 'out of the ordinary' Bella?"

Bella gave an exasperated sigh. "Mommy can't do anything special like me but she didn't always do things like normal people would. She's kind of a free spirit. She once told me that that is what made my dad fall in love with her. But, the more time he spends at his job, the less fun he is and he doesn't approve of the way Mommy does things. He doesn't have to worry. I make sure that she doesn't do anything too crazy."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. Obviously Carlisle and Bella's mother argued about these things in front of Bella. And it was obvious that Bella's mother wasn't much of a mother to her if Bella had to practically babysit her.

Emmett was just as upset about it as Rosalie. He got the impression that Carlisle was rarely at home and that Bella's mother was the child while Bella was the adult.

Jasper felt the strong emotions that were coming from Emmett and Rosalie. It appeared that Rosalie was feeling a motherly bond with Bella while strangely enough, Emmett had just an overly protective big brother bond with her. He found it weird that they felt different bonds to her but he pushed it to the back of his mind. The whole sketchbook thing was starting to bother him; a mere human should not be able to see the future.

Just as Jasper was about to continue questioning Bella on this phenomenon, Edward burst through the door with a wide-eyed Alice behind him. Once Jasper saw that his gaze was fixed on Bella he stepped in front of her protectively and growled warningly. He saw that Edward's eyes were black and beyond reason, feeling his emotions, Jasper could tell that Bella was his singer.

Jasper immediately sent him calm and Edward relaxed enough to walk back outside, presumably to hunt again.

Jasper cautiously turned back around to check on Bella, sure that she was panicking by now. To his surprise she was completely calm.

The others seemed to notice this as well and were beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with Bella. That is until Emmett discovered the source for her lack of surprise. "Looks like she saw that coming too."

He lifted up a page in her sketchbook that depicted Edward just as he had appeared to them. Jasper, however, looked like a guardian angel, hovering over Bella protectively. Bella had somehow made him seem as if he had some sort of heavenly aura to him.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Seems like someone has a crush on Jazzykins, eh Bella?" He winked at her.

Bella glared at him and huffed. "Definitely not. I already have a mate and he could totally kick your butt." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone was speechless and looked at each other incredulously. As the silence drew on, Bella clapped her hands to her mouth as she realized what she had said and started mumbling to herself. "Not supposed to tell them. Not supposed to tell them."

Rosalie walked slowly over to Bella and sat down next to her, placing an arm on her shoulder. "Bella, what aren't you supposed to tell us?"

Bella's eyes widened, forgetting that as vampires, they could easily hear her. "Uhh…wow, I'm really hungry." She stood up. "I'm just going to fix myself something to eat in the kitchen."

As she walked towards the kitchen, everyone exchanged a look with each other.

Waiting until Bella was out of earshot, Jasper spoke up. "There's a lot that she's not telling us."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. Especially this 'mate' she just let slip. Who do you think he is?"

Rosalie grimaced. "Well, he obviously isn't human. No human would be able to take us down."

Alice, who had remained silent throughout this discussion, finally spoke. "Erm, you guys do realize she's five, right?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah…your point?"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Well, I do recall that Bella, who is _five_, just went into the kitchen to make herself something to _eat._"

Emmett sighed. "Alice, she's human. _Obviously _she gets hungry." But as he spoke, the other three had already rushed to the kitchen. "Guys?"

As Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice got there, along with a still confused Emmett, Bella was calmly munching on a grilled cheese sandwich, seeming perfectly content. When she saw the others look from her to her sandwich, she rolled her eyes. "What? I'm not incapable of making myself something to eat. Between you and me, my mom couldn't cook to save her life, and since my dad was barely there, I taught myself how to cook."

Rosalie growled under her breath. "Well, from now on, _I _will be making you something to eat."

Bella shrugged. "Whatever."

Jasper glared at her. "And don't think we're done talking about this 'mate' of yours, Bella."

Bella smirked at him. "Whatever you say, _dad_."

She smiled even more when she saw Jasper's eyes grow wide as he came to the realization that he did in fact have a sort of fatherly bond towards her.

As Bella finished eating her sandwich, she turned to each of them in turn. "Now..if you don't mind…" She walked over and snatched her sketchbook out of a surprised Emmett's hand. "It isn't good to see the future before you're ready. When the time comes, I promise I'll show you my pictures, but not a second before."

And with that, she began to walk upstairs.

Jasper darted in front of her. "Where are you going _now_?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "To my room, of course."

Everyone stood there with dumbfounded expressions.

-12 years later DUN DUN DUNNN-

Jasper looked over at Bella who sat in the seat next to him. He had learned throughout the years to just do what Bella said when she asked him to do something. So, when she asked the family to pack up and move back to Forks, he didn't question it. Even if there were dangers in coming back to the town where her mother was murdered and her father was turned by Esme.

Carlisle and Esme were not coming with them at first. Bella had insisted that it wasn't time for them to join the family in Forks just yet. Carlisle had reluctantly listened to his daughter and he decided to take Esme to visit the Denali coven in Alaska. Ever since Carlisle had awakened from the change, he had had no bloodlust and immediately demanded to see his daughter. Jasper chuckled as he remembered.

_Flashback_

_Only Jasper, Emmett and Esme were in the room when Carlisle awakened from the change. Jasper, having the most experience with newborns, had decided that the others should stay downstairs with Bella, so as not to overwhelm Carlisle. Newborns were quite volatile when they awoke from the change and he wasn't going to take any chances. _

_They all held their breath as Carlisle's heart stuttered and fell silent. Esme was wringing her hands in her anxiety worried that something was wrong. Jasper sent her a wave of calm and she relaxed._

_Carlisle slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, as if he were searching for something. He focused his attention on Jasper, and after a careful scrutiny of his scars, glared at him. "Where is my daughter?"_

_Jasper raised both hands in front of him and sent him a wave of calm. "Carlisle, I need you to calm down."_

_Carlisle growled. "Don't tell me to calm down! What have you people done to my daughter?"_

_Jasper sighed. "It isn't safe for you to see your daughter right now."_

_Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Jasper. "I am not going to harm my daughter. Let me see her NOW!"_

_Jasper glared at Carlisle. "I am not going to risk you harming Bella. Until you calm down, you won't be seeing her."_

_As Jasper was speaking, he didn't notice that Bella was creeping behind him until she was standing just a couple of feet in front of Carlisle. His eyes widened and he reached to grab her._

_Without turning around she spoke under her breath. "Don't even think about it."_

_Jasper glowered at her back but said nothing. At the least sign of movement from Carlisle, he would snatch Bella out of the way._

_Bella turned her attention back to Carlisle. "Now listen up, Carlisle. You are going to stop being so demanding and go hunting. Or so help me, I will never let you near me again!"_

_Carlisle glared at her. "Don't you speak to me that way, young lady. I am your father and you cannot tell me what to do!"_

_Bella glared back. "Oh really? Now that you're some big bad vampire, you think you can be my father now? You don't know anything about me and have never cared about me either. Newsflash dad, I'm five and you've never paid me any attention before!"_

_Carlisle looked shocked. "I'm sorry Bella. I regret that I haven't been very close to you, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. It's just that when Esme was telling me what I was becoming and what happened to your mother, I panicked and realized that you're all I had left in the world. So when I woke up and didn't see you, I panicked. I promise from now on I'll try to be a better father."_

_Bella sighed. "I understand. But I think it will take a while to get used to. Now go hunt. I know you've gotta be thirsty."_

_End of Flashback_

Since then, Carlisle and Bella had grown closer. They would take trips together and bond over their love of reading. It was kind of weird seeing a five year old hold a debate over Jane Austen's motives for writing Pride and Prejudice, but he got used to it after a while. Bella was just extraordinarily intelligent for her age.

Bella's bond with Esme started off a little rocky. Bella had immediately informed Esme that she would never see her as a mother. This had hurt Esme a little, but she understood that Bella was still grieving. However when Bella started to refer to Rose as Mom, Esme was heartbroken and had to leave the house for a little while. Bella later explained to Esme that she didn't see her as a mother, only an aunt. Esme was upset about it but eventually accepted it.

Bella's relationship with Edward was hilarious. Jasper smiled as he remembered when Edward finally decided to admit his feelings for Bella a few years ago.

_Flashback_

_Bella was reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time when Edward confronted her._

"_Bella, there's something I need to tell you."_

_She sighed and set the book down, careful to mark her place. "Yes, Eddie?"_

_Edward winced. He hated being called that but never rebuked Bella for it. Jasper chuckled. Edward had no idea that Bella did it on purpose just to annoy him. _

_Edward now stood in front of her, gazing earnestly into her eyes. "Bella, love, I've tried, but I can't seem to ignore what I feel for you any longer. I'm in love with you Bella."_

_Bella continued to stare at him nonplussed. "Edward, I know that your feelings are sincere, but you're just not my type. Plus, I already have a mate and the sooner you deal with that, the better off you'll be." And with that, Bella picked up her book and continued reading._

_Edward's mouth dropped open and he gaped at her. No one had ever refused him anything and he just couldn't comprehend the possibility of anyone doing so now. _

_Emmett, who had been silent this entire time, burst out laughing and clapped Bella on the back. "Now that's what I call tough love, lil' sis."_

_Rosalie glared at Edward. "You can close your mouth now, Edward. It's rather unbecoming."_

_End of Flashback_

Jasper shook his head. Rosalie had always been extremely protective of Bella. Jasper feared for this elusive 'mate' of Bella's. He would have to face Rosalie's wrath before he could even dream of getting anywhere near Bella.

Jasper's attention was drawn to his phone, alerting him to a new text message.

_Are you two almost here yet? xo –Alice_

Jasper could just imagine what she looked like right now. She was probably jumping around like the hyperactive pixie that she was. Once Bella had witnessed Alice's behavior, she had deemed her the annoying little sister that she never wanted.

_Flashback_

_Bella was playing video games with Emmett when Alice bounced in. After much pleading and the use of his puppy dog eyes, Emmett had convinced her to play with him. Ever since, he had insisted on playing rematch after rematch as Bella beat him again and again._

_Alice huffed in impatience as neither of them looked up. "Bella!"_

_Bella sighed, clearly annoyed, and paused the game, ignoring the protests of Emmett. "Yes, Mary Alice?" (Bella only called Alice by her full name when she was annoyed by her)._

_Alice ignored Bella's attitude and continued on. "We were supposed to go shopping today!"_

_Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit that she'd picked up from Edward. "As I recall, I did not agree to go shopping with you. You demanded it." _

_Alice sighed. "Bella, I will not have anyone in this family dressed like a hobo!"_

_Bella narrowed her eyes and stood up to glare at Alice. "Just because I refuse to be dressed like a Barbie doesn't make me a hobo! Maybe I'm choosing not to endure the hell of shopping with you!"_

_Alice sniffed. "Well, if that's the way you feel." She stomped upstairs to her room._

_Bella pressed play back on the videogame, ignoring the shocked look on Emmett's face. "Stupid annoying little sister."_

_End of Flashback_

As they pulled up to the Cullen mansion in Forks, Jasper sighed. This was the day he had been dreading for quite a while. Bella had informed them a week ago, that it was time for them to go back to Forks so that she could meet her mate. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what lay ahead.

-Two days later-

Bella lay in the meadow that the Cullens had left her in so that they could hunt. She stared up at the sky and listened to the activities of the few animals that her family had not scared away. It was a beautiful day, one of the rare days that Forks had any sunshine at all. Alice had informed them that they could not go to school today, since the sun would be out. Bella had wanted to go to school without them, but Jasper insisted that she wait for them. She didn't really mind, this was one of the few times that she could be alone. Whenever the family went hunting, she would usually go with them. One of them would remain within a few miles of her to hunt while the rest went farther away. That way, if she were in any danger, they could be there in a few seconds.

But there was no one that close to her today. Bella knew that Emmett was the one who was supposed to be nearest to her, but she had timed everything perfectly. Right about now, he would smell the scent of his favorite, grizzly bear. He would leave Bella momentarily unprotected, thinking that if nothing had happened to her yet in their hunting trips, then nothing would probably ever happen. So Bella waited.

She grinned as she heard the soft patter of paws and the huffs of a large animal. One of them was coming her way, most likely wondering why a human was so deep in the woods. Bella sat up and looked into the trees where she knew he would be hiding.

"Hello there."

She smirked as she could almost sense his panic. He probably thought that he was being stealthy, but she knew what to look and listen for.

"I know you're there. You don't have to hide."

The sandy-colored wolf cautiously walked into the meadow, slowly coming towards her and stopping once he was a few feet in front of her.

"Well Seth, long time, no see. Why don't you change back so we can have a proper conversation."

The wolf was hesitant, but shrugged and walked back into the trees, coming back seconds later as a boy, clad only in sweatpants. He walked back over to his original spot and sat down, looking at Bella warily. "Who are you?"

Bella grinned. "I am one who was wronged by your tribe, many years ago."

Seth looked even more confused. "How do you know me?"

Bella smiled at him. "You can say we used to..hang out..when we were younger."

Seth cocked his head to the side and scrutinized her. "Nope. I think I'd remember seeing you before."

Bella covered up her hurt with another smile. "I'm sure you'll remember if you think about it."

Seth grimaced. "I'm sorry to be rude. But how is it you knew what I am?"

Bella grinned. "Oh Sethy, I know all about your pack. But I'm afraid time is running out and you really have to leave. My family is going to be here soon, and they won't much like a shape-shifter on their land."

Seth nodded and stood up. "Will I see you again?"

Bella laughed and nodded. "I'm sure we'll meet again very soon."

And with that, Seth phased and took off back into the woods.

Bella sighed and lay back down, futilely pretending that nothing had occurred. Silently, she counted to ten in her head. Before she reached ten, Emmett burst into the clearing.

"Bella! Are you ok? I came as soon as I could…" He stopped when he saw the shredded fabric that was a few feet away from Bella. "Oh fuck! Jasper is going to kill me!" Emmett began to pace back and forth, and then froze with a horrified expression on his face. "And I'm not gonna get any from Rosie for weeks. I just know it."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Emmett. I'm not hurt at all."

Emmett ignored her and sunk to the forest floor, rocking back and forth.

Bella put her head in her hands in exasperation. "No need to be so dramatic."

Emmett just ignored her.

A few minutes later, the rest of the family burst into the clearing, Jasper was ahead of the others, looking around frantically. His eyes surveyed the torn clothes and Emmett rocking back and forth and Bella with her head in her hands. He immediately darted in front of Emmett and grabbed his shirt, slamming him into a tree. "What the hell happened here?"

Bella was shaking with laughter. "Relax Jazz. Emmett is just upset because he realized he's going to be cut off from sex with Rose for a while."

The rest of the family was just looking from Bella to Emmett and back to Jasper, too confused and shocked to do anything.

Jasper was fighting to control his anger. "And why would he think that Bella."

Bella refused to look him in the eye. "Because while he was off chasing a grizzly, I was talking to one of the wolves."

Everyone's gaze turned to her. "YOU WERE WHAT?"

Emmett seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Wait I minute, you said that I was off chasing a bear..how would you know that unless you…"

Jasper glared at her. "Isabella, tell me that you did not plan this whole thing so that you could meet with this wolf?"

Bella sighed. "Let's be honest here, Jazz. Would you really have left me alone if I told you my plans?"

Rosalie was glaring at Emmett. "And you were right about the sex ban, buddy."

Jasper was practically shaking in his anger. "You could have been hurt! Have you no idea how volatile a werewolf is? Don't you know that Alice couldn't see you? You could have died and we wouldn't have been able to do anything about it!"

Bella huffed. "I knew nothing would happen to me."

Jasper growled. "Isabella, that's not the point. You lied to us and left yourself unprotected. Until I feel you've learned your lesson, you will not go anywhere without one of us. Do you understand?"

Bella rolled her eyes and saluted. "Yes sir, Major sir. "

**A/N So should Seth keep his meeting with Bella secret or will he spill to the pack. Will they figure out who Bella is? How will Bella deal with her bodyguards? Tune in next chapter for Bella's first day of school.**


	4. Who is that Girl?

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it inspires me to write. Check out my other story, Goddess of War. It's a Peter/Bella pairing and my first vamp story, because who doesn't love Peter? Enjoy the chapter and keep up the reviews! I wanna make it to 100 XD Oh and I decided to change Paul and Jared's ages, they will be seniors now. I just couldn't leave them out of the school drama lol. I would also like to add that before Esme met Carlisle, they were known as the Platts. Sorry I was late in updating, my modem died and I couldn't get on the internet. But its all good now. Happy holidays and New Years' everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Seth grimaced. "I'm sorry to be rude. But how is it you knew what I am?"_

_Bella grinned. "Oh Sethy, I know all about your pack. But I'm afraid time is running out and you really have to leave. My family is going to be here soon, and they won't much like a shape-shifter on their land."_

_Seth nodded and stood up. "Will I see you again?"_

_Bella laughed and nodded. "I'm sure we'll meet again very soon."_

_And with that, Seth phased and took off back into the woods._

Chapter Three: Who is that girl?

Seth sighed in relief as his patrol ended. They had not seen a vampire for a while now, so Sam had lightened up on the patrols. There was now only one person on patrols, if something happened, all he had to do was howl.

That brought him back to the strange girl that somehow knew about him and the pack. He didn't know why he didn't alert the others to the fact that a girl was in the middle of the woods. Maybe it was because some part of him wanted to have a secret that the pack didn't know about. They always teased him because he was the youngest and he always felt that he was in the background. Sam was alpha, Jacob was the strongest, Leah the only girl. It made him feel insignificant compared to them, so what was wrong with keeping something to himself?

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that perhaps it was something about the girl herself. There was something about her that made him want to trust her, and for her to trust him. He felt that if he told the pack, he would be betraying her in some way.

His mind kept flashing back to how he'd stumbled upon her. It was strange for anyone to be in the middle of the forest and curious, he had followed her scent. He found her lying on her back, just staring into the sky. Her long, wavy brown hair was splayed around her and with the sun glinting off of her hair, she almost looked like an angel.

Seth shook his head to clear his thoughts as he phased back, walking back towards his house. He was met at the door by a clearly furious Leah.

"Not so fast, we have a pack meeting at _Sam's _house. Apparently it's important."

Seth grimaced. As much as he loved his sister, he hated what Sam had made her become. He knew that Sam had imprinted on Emily, but did he have to break up with Leah like he did. His sister had walked in on him making out with her cousin, and ever since then, she had turned so bitter. He missed the way his sister had been before and now he worried for her.

Leah, seeing the expression on his face, softened. "Don't worry about me. Let's just get this meeting over with."

A few minutes later, they were all gathered at Sam's house. Paul looked like he didn't really want to be there and Jared probably just wanted to get back to his imprint, Kim.

Surprisingly, the Elders were there; Billy, Harry, and Old Quil were all that were left in the council. Quil Jr. (Quil's dad) had died in a car accident, he had broken his neck and died instantly. Joshua Uley and John Hunter (Paul's dad), had took off from the rez when they were younger. Looking at their faces, they all looked as if they were about to say something that they knew the pack wouldn't be too happy about.

Billy cleared his throat. "The Platts have come back. They contacted me a few days ago."

Almost all of the pack had jumped up in an uproar. Paul, who had the least control, was shaking in his anger.

"Silence! You will listen to your Elders!" Old Quil's voice was somehow able to rise over their voices.

Billy stared at them each in turn. "As I was saying, they are returning and their..children..will be attending Forks High School."

Seth shook his head. This would be bad. Ever since La Push High School had burned down a few years ago, they all attended Forks High.

Embry looked confused. "Wait a minute. What do you mean by they?"

Billy sighed. "Apparently, their coven leader has found her mate and they think of the others as their children."

Everyone snorted at that.

Billy looked at each of them again. "I want it to be clear that you are not to attack any of the Platts unless they violate the treaty." His eyes were lingering on Paul in particular, he was the one who was most likely to start a fight.

The pack grudgingly nodded. Billy's orders were just as powerful as an Alpha command.

_Back with the Cullens_

Bella was getting more and more frustrated with Alice. She insisted on picking out the perfect outfit for Bella's first day. Jasper was no help because she was still mad and refused to speak to him. When she complained to Emmett, he just laughed at her. Thankfully, Rosalie was there to stop Alice from going too overboard.

Rosalie was finally able to convince Alice to let Bella choose from the large pile of clothing that Alice had thrown on the bed as she searched for Bella's outfit. Bella sighed and selected a dark pair of skinny jeans, a purple sweater that clung to her figure, and a pair of black ankle boots.

Alice huffed, but seemed satisfied with her choice. Usually Alice would usually look to the future to see what would be the best outcome, but she was blocked by Bella's shield. Bella knew how to manipulate it so that Alice could see, but most of the time she didn't want Alice interfering, so she kept it up.

After Bella was dressed, Emmett came upstairs with a mischievous grin, dragging Jasper behind him. "Hey Bellsy…"

Bella sighed. "Yes, Emmett?"

Emmett smiled wider. "You said that you're gonna meet your mate at school, right?"

Bella was afraid of what this was leading to, and lifted her shield, hoping that Alice could see what might happen.

Alice came bouncing out of Bella's room, unable to contain her enthusiasm. "What a great idea, Emmett!"

Emmett looked surprised. "Really?"

Bella tapped her foot impatiently. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

Alice turned her attention to Bella. "Jasper is going to pretend that he's your boyfriend at school. Don't worry, I'm okay with it. I can't see your mate, but I do know that he's going to try to ignore you for some reason. But, if Jasper pretends to be your boyfriend, then he'll get jealous."

Bella grimaced. "Alice, Jasper is like my dad. I can't pretend to like him."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Stop trying to ruin my plans! Put those acting skills to good use or so help me I will burn all your books!"

Bella glared at her. "Fine. But if this messes up things with my mate, I will burn all of your clothes.

Alice's mouth dropped open and then she shrugged. "As long as you make people believe that you and Jasper are together, then everything should go according to plan."

_The next morning_

Jacob was rushing to get ready for school. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for school. Grabbing a piece of toast and waving goodbye to his dad, he ran to the Rabbit. But he couldn't leave until Embry, Quil, and Seth came, so he leaned against his car to wait.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob saw Seth running up to him, clearly out of breath. "Sam is making Quil and Embry run a quick patrol before school. Ever since we found out that the Platts are back, he wants us to patrol more. Quil and Embry said they'd meet us there."

Jacob sighed and gestured for Seth to get in the car. He noticed that Seth seemed a little jumpy, but figured that he was just nervous about his first day of high school. "It's not really that bad, just stick with the pack and you'll be fine."

Seth just nodded and stared ahead. As they arrived at school, Jacob quickly pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car, leaning against the car to wait for Quil and Embry.

A strong gust of wind blew and brought with it a strong stench of vampire causing both Seth and Jacob to stiffen. It seems that the leeches had arrived. Mere seconds later, he and Seth were joined by Paul and Jared, with Quil and Embry behind them.

As soon as the others reached them, a black motorcycle sped into the parking lot, skidding to an abrupt halt a few spaces away from them, followed by a large Jeep. On the motorcycle there were two leeches, or so they thought, until the female rider swung her leg off the bike and pulled her helmet off, shaking her hair out of it.

The pack stiffened and started to shake. This girl was clearly a human, and she was hanging with leeches.

Paul could barely control his tremors. "What the hell are they doing with a _human _girl? I thought they sucked animals dry!"

Jared nodded. "We're going to have to tell Sam and the elders immediately."

Quil and Embry seemed to be speechless, as well as Seth, who was staring intensely at the girl.

Jacob followed his gaze and his eyes met hers, and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered to him. All the ties that held him to this earth, snipped and fell away, and attached themselves to her. His eyes widened as he realized what had just happened.

Quil finally snapped out of it and whistled. "Damn, that girl is hot. Maybe I should go over and…"

Jacob growled at him, causing the others to turn their attention towards him.

Quil's eyes widened. "Holy shit! You imprinted on her!"

Seth looked disappointed, while the others were nonplussed.

Embry looked at the girl again who now appeared to be waiting for the guy who she'd ridden with. "Did you guys forget that she's with the vamp?"

Everyone once more looked at the girl and the leeches. The guy had now stood up and took off his helmet as well. He had honey-blond curly hair and they stiffened as they saw that he was covered in vampire bites. He immediately glared at them and put his arm around the girl that Jacob had just imprinted on, causing Jacob to growl.

Paul chuckled. "Damn, Jake. Looks like your girl is already taken."

Jacob could barely control himself when he saw that the vamp had leaned over to kiss the girl. The girl just laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "Stop Jazz, not right now. People are looking at us!"

The blond vamp who she called Jazz, just smirked and whispered a 'Later' into her ear before turning around to wait for the rest of their 'family.'

Out of the Jeep, stepped a very large vampire, with short black hair and strangely enough, dimples. He walked to the other side of the truck, and opened the door for a blonde-haired leech who appeared to have an almost permanent scowl on her face.

The black-haired vamp sighed. "Aww, come on Rosie. We can take your car tomorrow."

Rosalie let a small smile cross her face which widened even more when she saw the girl. "Come on Bella, you can't have Jasper hogging you all day."

After them came a spiky-haired female and a copper-haired male vampire who were laughing at the others' antics.

Bella looked over at the spiky-haired female vampire. "Come on Alice, leave Edward there so we can go get our schedules."

Alice smiled and ran over to link arms with Bella as they walked to the main office.

Rosalie was just starting to follow them when Jared ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Meeting at the boundary line at 7 and bring the human with you."

Rosalie sneered at him and jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me, _mutt_. And that human has a name and you'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you. I saw the way one of your dogs was looking at her."

Jared narrowed his eyes at her. "You will bring her. Or there will be war."

Rosalie glared at him. "Whatever, pup." She hissed at him once more and turned around to catch up with the others.

_-time skip-_

Bella retrieved her schedule from the receptionist and cast a quick glance at her glasses. She had mostly advanced classes, many of them with her family, except for two classes. Bella grinned as she saw that she had homeroom and Spanish without them. Jasper would be annoyed but there was nothing he could do about it.

Bella saw that the bell was about to ring to go to class so she quickly went outside to distribute schedules to her family. She waited with a smirk on her face as Jasper realized that none of them would be with her for two classes.

Jasper frowned at her. "Just because we won't be able to be in these classes with you, doesn't mean I won't be able to keep an eye on you. Super hearing, remember?" He tapped his ear for emphasis.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jazz, see you in second period."

Jasper grabbed her arm. "I'll walk you to your first class. You _are_ my girlfriend remember?"

Bella grimaced until Alice interrupted. "Bella you have to keep up this persona. So just go along with it."

She forced a smile onto her face and grabbed Jasper's hand before dragging him off to her first class.

As they arrived in front of the door, Jasper growled under his breath as he saw that all of the Quileute wolves were in the class. "I don't like this, Bella."

Bella grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be extremely careful."

He sighed in exasperation and hugged her just as the pack came walking in. Jasper immediately stiffened but let go of Bella, giving her one more warning glance before he walked away.

Seconds later, the bell rang and Bella rushed into the classroom. As she looked around, she saw that there was only one seat left, and that was in the middle of the pack. Grimacing, she walked over to the teacher and handed her the slip to sign.

The teacher was really young and seemed to be very laid-back. Looking at the board, Bella saw that her name was Ms. Greene. She smiled at Bella and quietly welcomed her to the class, quickly signing the slip with a flourish before handing it back her. "We don't really do much in this class, just think of it as a free period. You can sit next to Mr. Ateara. If he gives you too much trouble, I can move you."

Bella grinned. "That's all right, Ms. Greene. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Bella turned around and made her way over to her seat, ignoring the glances of the pack. She noticed that she would be sitting to the left of Quil, behind Seth, and to the right of a rather pretty girl who was next to Jared. Jacob was behind her, with Embry and Paul on either side of him. She swore under her breath as she could almost sense the tension that surrounded her.

With a determined air, Bella sat in her seat, tossing her long hair over her shoulder to get it away from her eyes. She could have sworn she heard a sharp intake of breath from Jacob but decided to ignore it. As soon as the teacher finished taking roll, which didn't take long since it seemed that she had some sort of seating chart, everyone else in the class began to talk amongst themselves. Taking out her sketchbook, she decided to try to finish coloring a sketch she had been working on for Peter's birthday.

She had decided to draw a picture of Jasper, Peter, herself, and Char as a reminder of the times they had spent with him. Alice wasn't in the picture, of course, since she didn't really get along with Peter and Char. Or maybe it should be the other way around. Peter and Char hated Alice because she disapproved of Jasper and Bella's visits with them. She was always going on and on about how Peter and Char would attack Bella. Bella usually just ignored her but once she saw the effect it had on Jasper that his wife didn't get along with his brother and his wife, she just had to put Alice in her place. This usually ended with Alice getting angry and stomping off to her room and Jasper glaring at her.

Bella was so consumed in her memories that she didn't really hear the harsh whispers around her and nearly jumped out of her seat when the girl next to her tapped her shoulder.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Bella smiled. "It's fine, really. When I'm drawing, I usually kind of tune out everything that's going on around me."

The girl laughed and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kim. I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends at lunch. I know you're new and probably don't know anyone."

Bella shook her hand but noticed that the pack seemed to be listening in on their conversation and she had a feeling that she knew who these friends were. "Hi, I'm Isabella, but I go by Bella. And I don't know about lunch. I'll have to ask my family first."

Kim looked confused. "They won't want you to sit with anyone else?"

Bella laughed. "They don't own me or anything like that. It's just that I promised I would sit with them on the first day. So, who are your friends?"

Kim's eyes lit up and she pointed at them. "This is Jared and he's my boyfriend." Bella's face remained neutral as she nodded her head in greeting. "Next to you is Quil, behind him is Paul, next to him is Jacob, and next to Jacob is Embry. Oh yeah and in front of you is Seth."

Bella had to fight to keep the anger off of her face when she was introduced to her former tormentors but she had to remind herself to be patient. She would get her revenge in due time. Bella pretended to have no interest when she saw Jacob, quickly overlooking him, knowing it would most likely piss him off. As soon as Kim said Seth's name she brightened. "Hey, Seth!"

Bella had to fight a laugh as she could almost feel the daggers that Jacob was sending Seth's way. Seth cringed but turned around with a wide smile. "Hi…Bella? I never really caught your name."

Her smile widened and she winked as she leaned in closer to whisper, knowing the others could still probably hear her with their enhanced hearing. "Adds to the mystery, doesn't it?"

Bella heard Jacob growl and turned around innocently. "Is something wrong with your throat?"

Jacob immediately stopped and shook his head while still glaring at Seth who seemed to be shrinking into his seat. Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay…"

Quil decided to interrupt before Jacob drew more attention to them. "So, Bella, how did you meet Seth?"

The bell rang just then and Bella answered as she stood up. "Oh, I was just hiking in the woods yesterday when I saw him. He makes a pretty cute wolf, don't you think?" And with that, she waved goodbye to Kim and took off towards the door.

Everyone was glaring furiously at Seth but Paul was the one to speak up. "You fucking idiot! You let her see you phased?"

Seth grimaced. "I didn't. I was patrolling when I smelled her and was wondering what she was doing in the forest alone, so I went to her. But, I swear I was hiding in the trees, but it was like she knew I was there. Then she told me to come out and I did, and then she told me to phase back so she could talk to me."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at him. "What did she say?"

Seth sighed and relaxed slightly. "Nothing much really, just really like, cryptic stuff. She did say she had been wronged by the tribe somehow and that she knew about me and the pack. How does she know this? Does she know that her family are vampires?"

Jared's shocked expression matched the rest of theirs. "I don't know, but we'll definitely be getting answers from her at lunch."

-_time skip-_

Jacob was mad and confused. His imprint lived with a coven of leeches and she knew secrets about the pack that no one was supposed to know. Unfortunately, he couldn't talk to her because he had no other classes with her. It seemed that she was in a lot of advanced classes, and basically went to classes that had mostly seniors. Paul, Jared, and Kim told him that she had a member of her family in all of her other classes, so they couldn't talk to her.

As third period ended, Jacob met up with the rest of the pack on their way to lunch.

Jared came up to him with a worried expression on his face. "We might have some problems, she seems to be really close to the Platts."

Jacob's eyes widened but he figured she would be, she did live with them after all.

Jared shook his head. "It's weird as hell. She had English with the big buff vamp and all they did was laugh and joke around. She doesn't even seem to be afraid of him."

Paul laughed. "Really? Cuz in Bio, she was sitting next to the penny haired one, and she was pretty much ignoring him the whole time while he eye-fucked her."

Jacob started shaking in anger at the very idea of anyone touching his mate, but Quil clapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay, man. She's with the blond guy, remember. They were glued to the hip in History. Had their heads together and were giggling and everything."

Jacob shook even more. "And how was that supposed to make me feel better?"

Quil shrugged. "She..has..better…taste? Cuz c'mon, that copper-headed guy has got to be gay or bi or something. Did you see the way he dresses?"

They all laughed as they now reached the lunch line and began piling food onto their plates before going to sit at their table. Jacob sat down and scanned the lunchroom for Bella. She suddenly walked in with her family, laughing at something the big vamp was saying. But what made Jacob angry was the fact that the blond vamp had his arm slung casually over HIS mate's shoulder.

Embry sat down next to Jacob. "What's up?" He followed Jacob's gaze. "Oh.."

Kim looked up and began to energetically wave at Bella until the spiky-haired vamp poked Bella and gestured to them. Bella then turned to the blond guy with apologetic eyes and quickly walked over to their table. The blond guy seemed to be furious and glared at their table before joining the rest of the vamps at an empty table not far from the pack's.

Bella sat down next to Kim with a smile. "Hi again." She chatted with Kim for a while as everyone ate her lunch, not even seeming surprised that they were eating so much.

Quil suddenly sat down next to Bella and slung an arm around her shoulder. "So Bella, I didn't really peg you for the incestuous type."

Jacob had to fight to stop himself from growling when he saw that Quil was touching his imprint. Bella lifted his arm off of her and narrowed her eyes at him with a look of disgust on her face. "That's fucking disgusting. I'm not related to him. He was adopted by my dad and stepmom. And if you touch me again, I'll have him come over and remove your hand. And it won't be painless, I can tell you that."

Quil just smirked. "What? Can't take me yourself?"

Bella glared at him even more. "Oh, I'm extremely capable. I just wouldn't waste any energy on you."

Seth chuckled and yelled out an, "Ohh…burrrrn."

Kim spoke up before Quil made Bella any angrier. "So Bella how is everyone in your family related?"

Bella took a deep breath to calm herself and spoke to her directly. "Well, Emmett, the black-haired one, is my brother. Our dad married my stepmother and she already had Alice, the spiky-haired one and Edward, the copper-haired one, from her previous marriage. Jasper and Rosalie, the blond ones, are twins, and they were adopted not too long after my dad and stepmom were married."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, leech-lover. If you know about us being wolves, then you damn sure know that your 'family' are vampires. So what's the real story?"

Bella glared at him with fury in her eyes. "You might as well know the public story. As for the real one, well you can figure that out at the meeting that you're forcing me and my family to go to. Just because I came back, doesn't mean you can continue to bully me around, Paul Hunter! None of the rest of the pack either!" She took a deep breath and clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she said.

Jacob looked as shocked as the rest of them. "What do you mean, Bella? We've never known you before today."

Bella's face fell. "Never mind, it's time to go anyway."

As she said this the bell rang and Emmett came over with a grin, picking her up and spinning her around before setting her down again. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them now. "Oh Bellsy, I missed you so much!"

Bella sighed and rubbed her head in frustration. "Em, I live with you and I was only gone for lunch."

Emmett sighed exaggeratingly. "Bells, it's no fun without you. Jasper was all mopey and shit and I had no one to help me plan pranks. I think you need to make it up to me."

Bella grimaced. "What do you want, Emmett?"

Emmett's eyes twinkled. "Nothing, I just wanted to give you a piggy-back ride to gym."

Bella laughed. "Uh huh, I'm sure that's the only reason why you want to go with me. It has nothing to do with seeing me make a fool of myself."

Emmett looked appalled. "How can you think that of me? Pleeease?" He pouted.

Bella wavered but gave up. "Fine."

Emmett grinned and immediately swooped her up and took off out of the cafeteria with a shrieking Bella clinging to him.

Quil turned to the rest of them. "That was some really weird shit."

Embry nodded in agreement while Jacob was still staring in the direction that Bella went. "And we still didn't find out how she knew about us."

Paul still looked angry. "And what the hell was she talking about. We've never met her before."

Jared shrugged. "Well, that's our only clue to figuring out who she is. Does anyone remember her?"

Everyone looked around at each other and shook their heads except for Seth who appeared to be realizing something.

Jacob glared at him. "Do you know something, Seth?"

Seth wouldn't look anyone in the eye and pretended to look down at his watch. "Oh no, look at the time. I don't want to be late for my next class!" And with that, he jumped up and quickly left.

Kim looked at the others. "You guys do know he doesn't have a watch, right?"

Jacob nodded. "He can run now. But eventually we'll get answers from him. He does have to phase."

**A/N See guys, no cliffy. Next chapter will be the meeting. Oh and for all those who don't like that Jasper is with Alice, I promise that it's only temporary. Oh and should Bella phase or not? Press that green button down there and tell me what ya think. **


	5. What Have We Done?

**A/N Hey guyz..thanks for all of your lovely reviews, story alerts, favorites and all that. It makes me so happy! Enjoy this chapter and a feisty Bella XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but SM does.**

_Previously _

_Everyone looked around at each other and shook their heads except for Seth who appeared to be realizing something._

_Jacob glared at him. "Do you know something, Seth?"_

_Seth wouldn't look anyone in the eye and pretended to look down at his watch. "Oh no, look at the time. I don't want to be late for my next class!" And with that, he jumped up and quickly left._

_Kim looked at the others. "You guys do know he doesn't have a watch, right?"_

_Jacob nodded. "He can run now. But eventually we'll get answers from him. He does have to phase."_

Chapter Four: What Have We Done?

Bella sighed as she sat and watched Jasper pace back and forth. Ever since they had gotten home from school he had been trying to think of an acceptable excuse for them to leave Bella at home while they went to the meeting.

Alice sat on the other end of the couch, shaking her head. "You'll have to bring her, Jazzy. There's no other way."

Jasper ignored her and continued to mutter to himself. "She tripped and broke her leg..can't stand up for long…that might work."

Bella had finally had enough. "I'm going Jasper, and that's the end of it. I promise I won't cross the line or anything. Pleeeeassse!" She pouted.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her but relented. "Fine, but you are not to move from my side. Understood?"

Bella rolled her eyes but nodded before turning to Alice. "When are Esme and Carl-Dad getting here?"

Alice's eyes glazed over. "They should be here in three-two-on-"

Before she could finish, Carlisle and Esme burst through the door. Carlisle's gaze immediately went to Bella. "You haven't been here a week and you've already gotten yourself into trouble. With the wolves, no less." He shook his head in disbelief, a slight smile on his face.

Bella grinned. "Well you know me, dad. Wherever I go, trouble follows."

Emmett snorted. "You got that right! Remember that time that we all went hunting and Bella decided to go exploring and she found a bear."

Rosalie hit him upside the head with a loud smack.

"Dammit, Rosie! What was that for?"

Rosalie glared at him. "It wouldn't have happened if you had been paying more attention. You were supposed to be babysitting her."

Emmett sighed. "I found her before it could do any damage."

Rosalie fought to stop herself from hitting him again. "She was six years old! She had nightmares for weeks!"

Emmett rubbed his head. "Bella's alright now. Right Bellsy?"

Bella nodded. "I think I was more afraid for the bear. Emmett looked downright scary when he saw the bear. I mean, I know he was almost killed by one, but dang!"

Emmett grimaced. "You just don't understand what vicious and cold-blooded creatures they are. They just kill any innocent bystander in their path. That's why they must be exterminated." An evil glint came into his eyes.

Edward snorted. "You weren't an 'innocent' bystander. As I recall, you were hunting it. So really, you were just asking for it."

Emmett glared at Edward. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Eddie boy. I bet you never did anything manly in your human life. Probably just played piano and wrote poems, acting all depressing and shit."

Esme narrowed her eyes at Emmett. "Language!"

Emmett grudgingly apologized under his breath.

Bella smirked at this. "Yeah, Emmy. What the hell were you thinking?"

When Esme didn't correct Bella, Emmett's mouth dropped open. "Mom! You didn't say anything to her!"

Esme sighed, knowing that Bella probably wouldn't listen to her anyway. "Isabella, please do not use that word. A lady does not use that type of language."

Bella raised an eyebrow. Not only did Esme call her Isabella, which she hated going by, but she also tried to discipline her. "Last time I checked, you are not my mother, nor will you ever be. Therefore, you have no authority to correct my 'unladylike' behavior."

Esme flinched, the hurt evident in her eyes.

Carlisle glared at Bella. "Bella, Esme is your stepmother and you will treat her with respect. I don't know why you're acting like this, but you are very close to being grounded."

Bella froze. "You really don't know what today is?"

Carlisle went through every date he could think of that would be of some importance to his daughter. "I'm afraid not, Bella. What's today?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears but she quickly blinked them away. "Of course, you wouldn't remember. Forget about it. We should be going anyway, wouldn't want to be late."

Carlisle was not about to be dismissed by his own child. "We will be talking about this later."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, who's carrying me?"

Alice grinned. "Jazzy will carry you. Have to keep up the image, don't we?"

Bella sighed. "They are going to find out eventually, you know."

Alice glared at her, her face getting scarier every second.

Seeing the expression on Alice's face, Bella quickly scrambled onto Jasper's back. "Run, Jazz. Before your wifey kills me."

Jasper chuckled but quickly took off for the treaty line. Bella smiled, enjoying the speed that caused her hair to whip around her face. She clung tighter to Jasper when the trees started to flash past her. She knew that he would never let anything happen to her but couldn't help her instincts.

Emmett kept trying to knock Edward into a tree. Of course, Bella didn't actually see him do this, her human eyes being weak to see their speed, but judging by the loud crashes and growls as well as Emmett's guffaws, she imagined that's what he was doing.

Before they knew it, they were at the treaty line, Edward glaring furiously at Emmett.

Emmett shook his head. "I swear bro, you have no sense of humor."

Edward growled at him. "I see no humor in shoving other people into trees."

Emmett shrugged. "I bet the Jazzman would have laughed. So stop being such a pansy ass, Eddie. It's not like it hurt."

Bella sighed loudly. "Would you guys stop bickering? The wolves are here."

Rosalie grimaced. "Is that what that horrible stench is?"

Bella laughed as she jumped off of Jasper's back. "Calm down, Mom. You might make them angry. And you won't like them when they're angry."

Emmett burst out laughing. "Good one, Bells. But seriously, why are they hiding? Too pussy to come out and meet the scary vamps?" He flexed his muscles. "It's okay, puppies. We won't bite."

Bella snorted and Rose's lips twitched when a loud growl came from the trees. Seconds later, the pack materialized, but continued to stay behind the trees. The wolf that growled appeared to be the alpha, as he was standing slightly in front of the others.

Emmett pretended cower in fright, hiding behind Bella. "Oh my gosh, Bellsy! Protect me from the big bad wolves! I think that terrifying growl made me piss in my pants."

Bella laughed at him along with the guffaws of the sandy-haired wolf that suddenly appeared on the far left of the wolves. The black alpha wolf turned his head to glare at him.

Bella stared right at the alpha wolf. "Leave him alone Sam. You really need to lighten up." She smiled brightly at the sandy wolf. "Hey Seth!"

Seth wagged his tale in greeting apparently ignoring the growls that were coming from a russet-colored wolf.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the russet wolf. "Stop growling at Seth, Jacob Black!"

When he stopped, Bella turned to address the entire pack. "I'm sure Seth has told you who I am by now."

The pack's eyes all shot to Seth who didn't even cower under their gazes. Instead he seemed to be shaking with anger.

Bella's eyes widened. "He hasn't?" Pride entered her eyes at the fact that he had hid it from the pack even when he was phased. "Well this just makes everything even more fun, doesn't it?" Knowing that the pack was probably yelling at Seth to tell them, she put her shield around his mind so they couldn't see his thoughts.

Bella smirked. "Now that you can't hear Seth's thoughts, let's play the guessing game!"

_Two hours earlier_

Despite the badgering from Jacob, Quil, and Embry, Seth refused to tell them what he discovered on the ride home. He wasn't sure if Bella even wanted them to know her true identity and something made him not want to disappoint her.

Seth wasn't exactly sure who Bella was. All he could recall was a small brown-haired girl who played with him at his house. So, he went to someone who he was sure would know.

Seth walked through the front door of his house and into the kitchen, watching his mother as she cooked. "Hey mom."

Sue looked up and smiled at him. "Hello, dear. How was school?"

Seth shrugged. "It was okay I guess."

Sue nodded and got back to work, chopping up vegetables. Seth continued to stand there, contemplating how to ask her or if she would even remember.

Sue glanced up in confusion. "Is there something else you wanted Seth?"

Seth took a deep breath. "Yeah, mom. I was wondering if I ever played with anyone by the name of Bella when I was younger."

Sue was startled by his question and tears filled her eyes.

Seth hurried over to her and touched her arm. "Are you okay mom?"

Sue slowly nodded. "I'm all right. The girl that used to play with you was Bella, Bella Cullen."

Seth tried to remember where he had heard that name before. "It sounds familiar."

Sue sat down heavily in one of the chairs and gestured for Seth to do the same. "It's a bit of a long story. Why do you want to know?"

Seth sighed. "Well, there's a new girl who came to school today and she says her name is Bella. She knows things about the pack and says she used to live here when she was younger. She told me she used to play with me."

Sue nodded and seemed to gather her thoughts. "Yes, she was such a troubled child. Her mother and I were the best of friends. We'd known each other since we were toddlers I'm sure. One day, she went into town and told me she fell in love. She married him a few months later and soon became pregnant with Bella. When the elders and pack found out, they banned her from ever coming to La Push. They were furious that she married a pale face. She was so saddened by it, but was determined to have her daughter be a part of the tribe. The elders decided to allow Bella to come to La Push, but not her mother."

Sue wiped tears out of her eyes. "I agreed to take Bella every now and again. She'd come here and play with you and I'd take her to bonfires to hear the tribal stories. Poor girl didn't have a good time of it though. I knew she was being bullied by some kids from school and other members of the tribe weren't too friendly with her either. She would come here from school, crying and asking me what she'd done for everyone to be so mean to her. She was very mature for her age. One day, her mother called me and told me they were leaving, that Bella couldn't handle it anymore and that her husband had gotten a job offer. She promised me she would keep in touch, but I never heard from her again."

Sue straightened up and fury flashed through her eyes. "I know it was those kids at school that sent her over the edge. If I find out who those kids were, they won't be able to hide from me."

Seth had an idea of who these kids were and it made him almost ashamed to be a part of the pack. For them to be so cruel to someone as nice as Bella was terrible. And for no one else in the pack to even remember who she was just made it worse.

As Seth headed out to the meeting, he vowed not to tell the pack who she was, they would just have to figure it out themselves. Looking at the time, he knew he was late, but after what he found out, he didn't care in the slightest. He knew Sam would be furious with him because he had wanted them to make a 'grand entrance' to make an impression on the Platts.

Seth phased and began running to the treaty line, ignoring the angry voices of his pack mates.

_Where the hell have you been? -Paul_

_You're making us look bad in front of the leeches. –Jared_

_Can we get this over with? I really don't want to be here. –Leah_

_You better have a good reason for being late.-Sam_

Seth rolled his eyes. _I had something to do. I don't know why you waited for me._

_Everyone needs to be here when we confront the bloodsuckers. –Sam_

Seth huffed. _Whatever._

_What's wrong with you? Ever since lunchtime, you've been acting weird. _Seth could feel Jacob trying to pry into his mind.

Seth struggled to keep them from seeing the truth. _Stay out of my head._

Sam growled. _ENOUGH! We are here to speak with the leeches, not invade each other's privacy._

They focused on the Platts, who had just arrived at the treaty line. The pack was shocked to find out that Bella knew that they were there. They watched as Bella leaped off of the blonde male's back. They must have run to the line. Jacob had to stop himself from growling at the intimacy Bella seemed to share with him.

The weird vamp, who they heard Bella call Emmett, was making fun of the fact that the wolves were still hiding in the trees, making Sam growl and order the pack to move forward.

Seth answered Bella's greeting with a wag of his tail but he was still angry at the pack. He growled back at Jacob when he got jealous of the fact that Bella addressed Seth and not him. Seth almost smirked when Bella rebuked Jacob.

_How the hell does she know which wolf is Jacob and which one is Sam? –Paul_

_I dunno, but she sure is the weirdest chick I've ever met. –Quil_

They watched as Bella turned to address them. "I'm sure Seth has told you who I am by now."

Everyone immediately turned to Seth who began to shake with anger the longer they pestered him. _After what you guys did to her, you don't deserve to know who she is._

Just as Sam was about to alpha order Seth to tell them Bella's identity, they suddenly couldn't hear Seth at all. His mind was completely silent to them.

Bella seemed as surprised as they were that Seth had been able to hide anything from them. Right when Seth's mind went blank she smirked. "Now that you can't hear Seth's thoughts, let's play the guessing game!"

Sam and the others growled at her. They weren't sure how she did it, but she had somehow made Seth's thoughts inaccessible to them. Sam was particularly angered by this, feeling that this was a challenge to his authority as alpha. He phased back and quickly put his shorts on. "Whatever it is you did, change it back. NOW!"

Bella's eyes narrowed before she stuck her chin up defiantly. "No. I'm not one of your mutts, Sam. I don't have to follow your orders."

Sam, who was usually the one with the most control, shook with his fury. Seeing this, Jasper growled a warning to him, putting a hand on Bella's arm so that he could move her away at any time. A rumble could be heard coming from Jacob; he didn't like the fact that his mate was being touched by another male.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Tsk, tsk. Big bad alpha Sam can't handle the fact that there are some things he can't control?"

Anger flashed in Sam's eyes. "Tell us who you are."

A hurt look could be seen in Bella's eyes before Jasper's hold on her arm became slightly tighter. She shared a brief look with him and whispered a quiet thank you in return. Bella turned back to Sam with a look of unconcealed hatred. "Tell your dogs to phase back first. My family has agreed to your request for a meeting, despite how rudely it was given. The least you could do is phase back and act like civilized creatures. Then maybe I will consider answering you."

Emmett whistled. "Damn Bells. You told him." He emphasized the word told by dragging it out.

Sam was furious but he conceded, motioning for the others to phase back. The pack was shocked but slowly phased back, one by one, quickly putting on the clothes that they kept tied around their ankles.

The Platts and Bella averted their eyes politely but once Bella spotted Leah, she couldn't control herself. "Now this just brings even more meaning to the word bitch."

Leah growled and almost phased if it weren't for the glare Sam sent her way.

Emmett chuckled and high-fived Bella. "Good one, sis. I don't know how you come up with this shit."

Rosalie huffed. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with your influence at all, Emmett."

Emmett grinned cheekily. "I know. I like to think a planted the seed that developed into her genius."

Esme, however, was horrified. "Isabella! That is no way to talk to anyone! Apologize."

Bella glared at her. "Like hell I will. Once a bitch, always a bitch, I always say. Her phasing just exemplified that fact."

Leah snarled. "You don't even know me, leech lover."

Bella smiled evilly. "Oh, but I do, Lee-Lee. Was it terribly hard for you when Sam imprinted on your cousin?..Emily, was it?"

Leah lunged for Bella but Seth and Jared held her back, Jacob growling ferociously at Leah for trying to harm his imprint.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Bella. "Bella, this is not the way I raised you at all."

Bella snorted. "You didn't raise me at all, _Dad_."

Paul looked up at Bella angrily, even as he held on to a struggling Leah. "You can drop the pretense. He's not really your dad."

Bella smirked. "Oh but he is Pauly. He was changed into a vampire once Esme discovered that he was her mate."

Quil sighed. "Can we please get some answers now? This whole situation is confusing as hell."

Bella grinned vindictively and gestured towards Sam. "Why don't you ask my cousin?"

The pack turned to look at Sam who appeared to be trying not to look anyone in the eye.

Quil looked at him with confusion. "Sam doesn't have any family. Right Sam?"

Bella just sat there letting it sink in while Sam continued to be speechless. His mind was racing as he tried to connect the pieces of this puzzle together. "I did have a cousin, but she moved away years ago when she was only five. There's no way you could be her. Her name was..Bella Cullen." Sam looked terrified as the realization slowly sunk in.

Bella nodded. "Ding ding ding. It all comes together now, doesn't it? You know, as I grew older, I realized that I was never really that hurt about the things that you did to me. What hurt the most was that you would do it to your own family."

Jared as well as the rest of them, was still confused. "Sam would never do anything to hurt his family. He protects us and loves us. He has always been that way. If Sam had a cousin, he would never do anything to hurt her."

A hurt look passed through Bella's eyes and Jasper as well as Rosalie glared at them. Bella took a deep shuddering breath and wiped tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jared, Leah, Paul, Jacob, Quil, and Embry. How could I have been so silly to think you'd remember me? I'm sure there's no way you could remember a girl like me. One who you constantly tormented and ridiculed in order to get some weird satisfaction out of it." Tears were now falling from her face. "I'm sorry Jared for thinking you'd remember all the times that you would steal my lunch without my knowing it and put worms or bugs in it, so that when I opened it, you could see the devastation on my face when I had nothing to eat. My mother may have understood, but do you know how many times my dad would yell at me for wasting food when he found out that I wasn't eating my lunch?"

Bella turned to Leah. "And I'm so sorry Leah, for thinking you'd remember all the times that you'd trip me or push me in the hallways, causing me to get cuts and bruises that I didn't have the heart to explain to my mother."

Bella looked at Paul. "And my most sincere apologies Paul. You couldn't possibly remember someone you constantly called 'pale-face' or 'white-trash,' making me feel like I did not belong in the tribe or even deserve to learn about the other half of my culture. Oh, and I must say sorry again for thinking your continuous reminders of the fact that my mother could never walk me to school because she was banned from coming to La Push would be at all memorable."

Bella bypassed Jacob, presumably saving him for last, and turned her attention to Embry. "Oh, Embry, I am so _so _sorry for thinking you would remember me after all the times that you would oh so nicely ask me to help you with your homework, only to steal my homework and rip it into pieces. I suppose I should have understood that you had no idea that the teacher would give me detention after a while or send me to the principal's office. You probably had no idea that he would call my parents and that my dad would yell at me or ground me when I got home."

Bella's face was now streaked with tears when she looked at Quil. "And, dear, sweet Quil, I'm sorry you couldn't remember your best friend or that you couldn't fight peer pressure. I apologize for thinking that I could trust you with my secrets and for having the audacity to think that you would be loyal enough to keep them."

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before turning to Jacob. "And Jacob, I'm so sorry for you not remembering how much of a crush I had on you or for you not being able to recall my hideous eyes. I'm sorry for ever looking at you because I should know how repulsive I am to you."

Bella finally looked once more at her cousin. "And Sam, I'm sorry for ever being related to you, because I know how shameful it must have been. I know I should understand why you wouldn't mention me to anyone."

Carlisle and the Platts had been growing angrier the more that Bella spoke. Carlisle had no idea that all the times he had scolded his daughter for doing something wrong wasn't even her fault, but because of what the pack had done to her. He felt terrible and realized that this was probably why she never confided in him. He never listened to her. Carlisle resolved to make it up to his daughter. As for now, Carlisle could not take much more of this meeting, and he knew that his daughter couldn't either.

Clearing his throat, Carlisle fought to remain polite to the mongrels that had hurt his daughter. "This meeting is over. We have not broken the treaty, and there are really no grounds for this meeting." With that, he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella nodded and was about to jump onto Jasper's back when she remembered something. Turning around she ran across the line and hugged Seth, ignoring Jacob's glares. "Thank you, Seth. I know it was hard for you to keep my secret, and I'm grateful that you did even if you didn't really know me. I just know we'll be great friends." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, causing Seth to blush, and then danced back across the treaty line, ignoring the rest of the pack.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a look that said that they'd definitely be talking about it later and then smirked. "Well, climb on darlin'."

Bella grinned and hopped onto his back, laughing as he immediately took off, the Platts and Carlisle following after them.

The pack was shocked speechless, feeling terrible for what they had done to Bella.

Quil was the first to speak. "What have we done?"

**A/N Leave me love XD Reviews make me happy. Next Chapter, Carlisle and Bella have a heart to heart talk and he finds out what date he forgot about. The pack tells the Elders what happened and they demand that Bella be brought to a meeting, alone. Bella tells all about what really happened the night her mother died.**


	6. He's Coming

**A/N I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been dealing with a lot of studying, homework, and personal issues. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, and I assure you I read every one. Enjoy the chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Bella nodded and was about to jump onto Jasper's back when she remembered something. Turning around she ran across the line and hugged Seth, ignoring Jacob's glares. "Thank you, Seth. I know it was hard for you to keep my secret, and I'm grateful that you did even if you didn't really know me. I just know we'll be great friends." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, causing Seth to blush, and then danced back across the treaty line, ignoring the rest of the pack._

_Jasper narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a look that said that they'd definitely be talking about it later and then smirked. "Well, climb on darlin'."_

_Bella grinned and hopped onto his back, laughing as he immediately took off, the Platts and Carlisle following after them._

_The pack was shocked speechless, feeling terrible for what they had done to Bella. _

_Quil was the first to speak. "What have we done?"_

Chapter Five: He's Coming

Seth glared at them. "What have we done? The real question is what have you done? How could you treat someone as beautiful and caring as Bella like garbage? What did she ever do to you?"

The rest of the pack was silent, having nothing to say. They all had played a part in it and they couldn't deny it. There was no way to make up for what they had done.

Seth, becoming angrier as the silence ensued, repeated himself. "Why did you do it?"

Leah was the first to answer. "I hated that she was so smart and talented. All Mom ever did was praise Bella for this and that. Whenever she came over, Mom dropped everything to attend to her every need. Mom never did that for me."

Seth shook his head at her. "You were jealous? Bella was bullied and teased every day in her life and no one accepted her on the rez, except for Mom. Did you ever think that maybe Mom wanted to show her something other than the hate and disgust everyone else seemed to show her?"

Leah put her head down, ashamed of her past actions.

Seth looked each of them in the eye, his disappointment evident. "Now that I think about it, I don't even want to know the reasons why you did it. It was wrong and I hope each of you know it. When I first joined the pack, I was excited and proud to be a part of it. I felt as if we were a family and that nothing could ever break that connection. Now, I feel like I don't even know any of you for who you truly are. I don't even know what this is anymore." He sighed and walked away.

They were silent once more until Jacob spoke up. "What are we going to do? My imprint hates me and I can't even blame her for it."

Sam spoke gruffly, trying to hide his own guilt. "We need to arrange an emergency meeting with the elders. They need to be informed of who the new coven leader is. Leah, go get your brother, we'll meet at my house in two hours."

_Back with the Cullens_

Bella hopped off Jasper's back. "That went well, I think."

Edward looked at Bella as if she were crazy. "Bella, love, you told off a bunch of volatile werewolves. How is that even remotely a good thing?"

Bella sighed. "Oh ye of little faith. The pack feels terrible for what they did. So they will do their best to suck up to me. Therefore they will be more lenient when it comes to you guys. They will at least _try_ to be civil to you."

Emmett wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh Bellsy, your ingenuity is such a comfort to me."

Bella grinned. "Yeah, I know. I get it from Mom."

Rosalie smirked as Emmett's mouth fell open. "But..I..and..urgh, whatever."

Carlisle gestured upstairs. "Isabella, I think we need to talk. In my office."

Bella nodded and followed him upstairs. She plopped down in an armchair as he closed the door behind him. He went over to sit on the sofa in front of her.

"Isabella, I am so sorry for what I did back then. I know I wasn't easy on you when you were younger and I apologize for never listening to you."

Bella shrugged. "It's okay, Dad. I understand that you were very busy."

Carlisle sighed and looked at her earnestly. "You and your mother were the most important things in my life and I regret not seeing that sooner. I was too focused on my work to realize that I wasn't there for my family and there is not a day that goes by that I wish that I could change it. But I can't, so I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything at any time, no matter what I am doing." Carlisle didn't miss the fact that she flinched when he mentioned her mother.

Bella's eyes lit up, part of her happy that her father was deciding to pay more attention to her, the other half bitter, wanting to say that it was too late for him to try now. "I'm not going to say that it will be easy, I'm so used to you not paying me much attention. But I'm glad you're putting forth the effort and I'll try to do the same."

Carlisle smiled. "That's all I can ask for." He raised an eyebrow. "Now what was bothering you before the meeting? Something about your mother?"

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered. "Look at the date, Dad." She knew that it had been years and that Carlisle had a lot on his mind, but he was vampire. He was supposed to have a photographic memory.

He glanced over at the calendar that was displayed on his desk and after a few minutes he finally figured it out. "I'm so sorry, Isabella!"

She tried to be nonchalant about it, but it was obvious that it hurt her that he didn't remember. "It's all right. I know that with a new wife and family, it's hard to remember stuff like that."

Carlisle chose not to correct her on the fact that he had been married to Esme for more than ten years. "I'm sorry. I guess it completely slipped my mind. Do you want to put flowers on her grave?"

Bella shook her head. "I went with Jasper before the meeting."

Carlisle sighed. "I will never forget your mother or our family, Bella. I want you to know that. I'm sorry for not remembering her birthday and I'll try my best not to do it again. Maybe you and I can take a trip to her grave this weekend."

Bella smiled. "I'd like that. May I go to bed now? I'm really tired."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course."

She stood up. "Jasper."

Carlisle looked at her worriedly. She only called Jasper at night when she knew she'd have nightmares. She said that he helped to calm her, even though she refused to allow him to tamper with her emotions.

Jasper was standing by the door in less than a second, giving a sharp nod to Carlisle. Carlisle fought to keep his feelings of jealousy from reaching his son. He hated the fact that Bella was closer to Jasper than she was to him.

Jasper sent apologetic waves to Carlisle and then glanced in Bella's direction with concern. "I'll be waiting in your room after you shower."

Bella grinned. "Is that you subtly stating that I smell, Jazz?"

Jasper shook his head at her. "Now that you said something…" He laughed. "I just know it helps you to relax. And then you won't be rushing to take one in the morning. We all know how much you hate getting up early."

Bella smirked but took off towards the bathroom, removing her clothes before stepping into the shower. As the warm water dripped down her skin, her mind strayed to Jacob and how she liked how possessive he seemed to be of her. Don't get her wrong, she was incredibly independent and strong-willed, but just the thought of him not wanting any other man to touch her made her feel so wanted.

Bella had, of course, had her fair share of boyfriends, she definitely was no angel. After Rosalie had found out that Bella knew who her mate was at such a young age, she had insisted that Bella 'play up the field' and have the same experiences as any other teenager. Bella grudgingly followed her wishes, and figured that it might be beneficial in the long run. It would be amusing to surprise Jacob with some of the things she'd learned. That would of course, occur later in their relationship. She was content with letting him beg for her hand, so to speak.

Sighing, Bella turned off the water and dressed in a tank top and shorts. Normally, humans would find it uncomfortable to lay with a vampire due to their cold skin. But for some reason, Bella did not find their skin cold, oddly warming. Definitely not warm to the same degree as another human, but it didn't cause her to have goose bumps.

Walking out of the bathroom, she towel-dried her hair and climbed onto her bed and under the covers, snuggling into Jasper. He usually stayed until she fell asleep and then would leave, but she knew she needed him for the entire night. "Jazz, can you stay for the whole night?"

Jasper heard Alice's huff of annoyance but knew that Bella would only ask if her dream would be an extremely bad one. "Of course."

Bella sighed in contentment and drifted off a few minutes later.

_In La Push_

The Elders and the Pack were gathered, and even Sue was there, along with the imprints, of course.

Billy spoke first. "Why did you call us here, Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat. "We have discovered the identity of the new coven leader of the Platts."

Old Quil sighed impatiently. "Well, spit it out, boy."

Sam grimaced. "It is Carlisle Cullen."

The Elders gasped and tears filled Sue's eyes. "What about Bella?"

Paul couldn't control his outburst and sneered. "She lives with them."

The Elders murmured amongst themselves, obviously uneasy about this news. Though they had never truly accepted Bella, they still didn't want a member of their tribe living amongst their enemy. After a few minutes of arguing, they broke apart and turned to the pack.

Billy's voice reverberated amongst them. "You will have the Cullen girl meet with us. Alone."

The pack's unease was hard to miss and Billy addressed it. "Is there a problem with following the Council's orders?"

Seth snorted. "It could be due to the fact that she hates them."

Harry looked at his son in surprise. "She hates the pack, but not you? Why?"

Seth jerked his head in their direction, his contempt for them apparent in each word. "Because they are the reason why she left in the first place."

Sue, who had remained mostly silent during the discussion jumped up, furious. "Are you telling me that the pack, the ones who protect this tribe and are respected by all, are the very ones who tormented that poor innocent girl when she was younger?"

The pack's heads, except for Seth's, were lowered in shame.

Sue's rage increased, and if it were possible, they'd think she was about to phase. "Answer me!"

Leah couldn't look her mother in the eye and Quil seemed to be the only one able to speak up, even if it was almost a whisper. "Yes."

Sue looked at him in disbelief. "You too? You were the closest thing to a friend she had, and yet you were the one who betrayed her the most. She never mentioned your names, you know. Even when I begged her to. She had some sense of loyalty to you, even when you yourselves never returned it." She slowly sat down, ashamed of herself for never seeing the truth.

Billy's voice resounded over them. "You will bring the Cullen girl here tomorrow. I don't care how you do it but it will be done." He turned his wheelchair away from them and headed outside the door, silently dismissing the meeting.

_The next morning_

Bella awoke to find herself still wrapped tightly around Jasper. She sheepishly detangled herself from him and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had barely slept more than a few hours, despite Jasper's pleas for her to allow him to use his gift on her. Jasper would never use his gift on her against her will.

Jasper sighed. "Will you tell me what your dream was about now?"

Bella shook her head. "Maybe later. I'm still trying to understand it. But I promise that you'll be the first to know."

She stumbled over to her closet, ignoring Jasper's chuckles, as she tried to figure out what she would wear that day. She decided on a dark forest green top and a pair of black skinny jeans with black cowboy boots.

As she pulled it on and admired her appearance, she heard Jasper making wolf-whistles at her. She rolled her eyes and began to think about what she was going to do with her hair.

Alice breezed in behind her, fluffing her hair. Bella whirled around. "What are you doing?"

Alice grinned. "Just go with the bed head look. Trust me, you'll love the results."

Bella decided not to argue with her and slid down the stairs, landing right into Emmett's arms. He twirled her around before setting her gently on her feet, waiting for her to regain her balance.

"Good morning Bells!" Emmett scrutinized her and whistled. "Lookin' good, lil sis."

Bella grinned. "You know it." She walked into the kitchen and checking the time, decided she only had enough time to grab a granola bar.

She followed her family into the garage and fought to hide her laughter as she saw Rosalie standing triumphantly near her red Ferrari, keys in hand.

Emmett groaned, but couldn't complain since he had agreed to it the day before. He jumped into the car, avoiding the glares from his wife for not being careful around her car.

Edward and Alice decided to ride in the Volvo while Jasper and Bella would be riding his Ducati again.

Bella clambered behind him and slipped on her motorcycle jacket. She carefully tucked her hair under her helmet, and without further ado, they took off towards the school.

_-insert line here-_

The pack were all gathered around Jacob's car, casually leaning against it and discussing how they would get Bella to come to La Push alone. They finally decided to get Kim to ask Bella to come over to her house, when they would really be taking her to Sam's place.

Their heads snapped up as a red Ferrari sped into the parking lot, managing to find a park effortlessly.

Quil's mouth dropped open. "Damn, that car is hot!"

Paul snorted. "Complimenting the leeches now?"

Quil shrugged. "You can't say that it isn't a nice car."

The Ducati from the day before came into view, skidding to a stop only a few parking spaces away from them.

Embry nudged Jacob. "Looks like your girl showed up."

Jacob ignored him as his eyes focused on his imprint. As she swung her leg over the bike and took her helmet off, shaking her hair out of it, his mouth almost dropped open. She was wearing the tightest pair of jeans that clung to her curves and a forest green top that hung off one shoulder, displaying her lightly tanned skin. But that wasn't all. Her hair was tousled, giving her a just-been-fucked look.

Jacob's pants tightened and he growled as the rest of the pack eyed her appreciatively.

Paul whistled. "Damn. What I wouldn't give to…"

Jacob glared at him, stopping him before he could even finish his sentence. The blond-haired leech came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush.

Quil spoke up. "Hey, Jake. Do you think that she…you know..with the leech?"

Jake's inner wolf snarled and he fought to control himself as he kept repeating MINE in his head.

As if sensing that they were watching her, Bella's eyes met Jacob's and smirked at him before her eyes made contact with Seth's, brightening immediately. She disentangled herself from Jasper's embrace before walking towards them.

Ignoring the pack, she veered in Seth's direction, hugging him when she reached him. "Hey Seth!"

Seth smiled shyly in return. "Hello, Bella."

Jacob growled, jealous that his mate was touching another man.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him and waved goodbye to Seth, before joining hands with an impatient Jasper and walking off.

The pack couldn't hide the fact that they were all hurt. She hadn't even acknowledged their presence. They knew that they definitely didn't have the right to feel that way at all, but when anyone from the pack imprinted, their imprint had almost automatically felt a connection to the rest of them. Surely Bella had felt it?

-_insert line here-_

Bella rushed into her homeroom class, face flushed, just as the last bell rang.

Ms Greene looked up at her. "Just in time, I see."

Bella smiled at her apologetically and quickly walked over to her seat. She took out her sketching pad and coloring pencils to finish her birthday present for Peter. She had almost finished coloring it; she just had to put the final touches on it.

Kim, deciding that now was a good time to ask, leaned over to catch Bella's attention. "Hey, Bella…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at what Bella had been drawing and gasped.

Jared glanced over at his imprint in concern, but she just waved it off and turned to Bella with a shocked expression on her face. "Why were you drawing…human drinkers?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Bella immediately slammed her sketchbook closed and responded harshly. "Mind your own business, wolf girl."

Kim flinched but remained persistent. "You were in the picture..along with your…boyfriend? Have you met human drinkers before?"

The rest of the pack began to 'subtly' move closer, eager to hear her answer.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her. "Listen, mutt-lover. What part did you not understand? The mind your own business or the wolf-girl? I thought you were a smart girl, but I realize now that you never were in the first place, considering the company you keep."

Tears filled Kim's eyes and Jared jumped up, but was restrained by Embry. The teacher raised her eyebrow at them until Jared sat down, glaring daggers at Bella.

Paul glowered at her. "You don't have to be such a bitch, leech lover."

Bella grimaced, ashamed of her behavior, but not wanting them to know it. She had just had a foreboding feeling since this morning and she had hoped that drawing would take her mind off of it. It had never failed to calm her and she hated being disturbed while she was doing it. She hadn't meant to take out her frustration on Kim. "I'm sorry; I just haven't been having the greatest day." Bella looked at her apologetically.

"I should talk to Jasper about it; he always knows what to say," she mused.

Jacob's wolf bristled at that. He wanted to be the one Bella came to when she was having problems, not that bloodsucking monster.

Kim smiled, forgiving Bella instantly. It probably wasn't easy having to be in a confined space with her past tormentors. She had been furious with Jared when she found out, but had ultimately decided that he could not change the past and that he was a better man now. Kim scooted her desk closer, her curiosity peaked. "So who were you drawing exactly?"

Bella smirked, her eyes twinkling as if she were remembering an inside joke. She turned to the page that she had been working on and tilted it in Kim's direction. "It's a portrait I'm working on for my best friend and his wife. It's coming along nicely, don't you think?"

The pack's eyes zeroed onto it and their eyes widened. It was a picture of two human drinkers along with Bella and the blond-haired leech. They appeared to be outside in a forested area. But what shocked them the most was the rugged and almost dangerous look of the male vampire, even though you could see the affection he had for Bella. The three vampires all had the same scars that the blond-haired vampire had and appeared to be protective of Bella, due to the fact that they all seemed to be centered protectively around her.

Just then, the bell rang and Bella stood up, closing her sketchbook and winking at them. "See you later…or not." She laughed and walked off, joining Jasper at the door, who was shaking his head disapprovingly at her.

-time skip-

Seth grimaced as he walked over to where Bella was sitting with her family for lunch. She was leaning against Jasper and absentmindedly picking at her food. She smiled up at him as she saw him approach. "What's up, Seth?"

He sighed. The pack had practically forced him to come over and ask Bella to join them for lunch. Kim hadn't had the chance to ask Bella to come over to 'her house' after school and this would probably be her only chance. "I was wondering if you would like to finish your lunch with the rest of the pack. Please. I don't think I can endure their conversation for much longer!" He gave her puppy-dog eyes, ignoring the heated stares that he was sure were centered on his back.

Bella seemed to consider it for a moment before she stood up, kissing Jasper on the cheek and giving her family a warning look. She then walked over with Seth to where the pack was seated. She plopped into the seat that was right next to Seth as well as across from Kim. She bit into an apple and chewed thoughtfully, her mind apparently elsewhere.

Jacob watched her every move, staring at the tiny drop of juice that dripped down the corner of her mouth and onto her chest as she took a bite from the apple.

The rest of the pack was shoveling food into their mouths as fast as they could, though they were still listening.

Kim decided to speak up before it was too late. "Bella, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house after school. I could really use some help with my math homework."

Bella snapped out of her reverie and shrugged. "Sure. I'll be there."

Kim smiled gratefully. "I'll give you my address."

Bella sighed. "There's no need. You want me to meet you at Sam's house, right?"

Their eyes all went to hers in surprise. "How did you know?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Not everything that happens on the rez remains a secret, as I'm sure you know. Eventually every single bad decision or tragedy that has occurred on Quileute land since I left will come to light. And I cannot wait for that to happen."

She suddenly stiffened and as if in a trance, pulled out a drawing pencil along with her sketchbook, opening it and turning to a blank page. She began to furiously draw and her eyes looked strangely unfocused.

Kim and the rest of the pack looked at her in concern. "Bella? Bella! What's happening?"

Before they knew it, the Cullens were at the table, surrounding Bella and causing the wolves to growl at them in warning.

Jasper glared at them. "I'm trying to help her." He knelt down and tried to turn Bella's head from the page. "Darlin', look at me now. What are you seeing?"

Bella's eyes returned to normal and she lifted up the sketch for them to see. "He's coming."

**A/N Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. I know Bella acting like a bitch, but can you really blame her? And as to Jake acting like an animal more than himself, his wolf just can't handle her seemingly not accepting the imprint, or so he thinks. Next chapter is the meeting and you find out exactly who 'he' is. Review review review!**


	7. Help is a Dish Best Served Hot

**A/N I know you guys are extremely pissed because I haven't updated in so long, but what with school starting and a shitload of personal issues, I just haven't had time to update XD But I'm back so hopefully my updating won't be so infrequent. So please forgive me *puppy dog eyes* Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and reviews, I enjoy every single one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does!**

_Previously_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Not everything that happens on the rez remains a secret, as I'm sure you know. Eventually every single bad decision or tragedy that has occurred on Quileute land since I left will come to light. And I cannot wait for that to happen."_

_She suddenly stiffened and as if in a trance, pulled out a drawing pencil along with her sketchbook, opening it and turning to a blank page. She began to furiously draw and her eyes looked strangely unfocused._

_Kim and the rest of the pack looked at her in concern. "Bella? Bella! What's happening?"_

_Before they knew it, the Cullens were at the table, surrounding Bella and causing the wolves to growl at them in warning._

_Jasper glared at them. "I'm trying to help her." He knelt down and tried to turn Bella's head from the page. "Darlin', look at me now. What are you seeing?"_

_Bella's eyes returned to normal and she lifted up the sketch for them to see. "He's coming."_

Chapter Six: Help is a Dish Best Served Hot

Bella had never been more scared in her entire life. She thought that the Cullens had run him off years ago. She knew he said that he'd come back for her, but after so long, she had hoped he had forgotten or found someone else to torture.

Bella felt something shaking at her table. It took her a while to realize that it was her. She heard voices around her, but they seemed muted. All that kept flashing in her mind, was the feel of his hand on her cheek, saying that he'd 'come back for her.' She guessed that time had arrived.

She was only able to snap out of it when she began to feel increasingly angry. The voices rushed back, low growls and snarls becoming evident.

Bella immediately glared at Jasper, who merely shrugged. "You weren't snapping out of it, darlin'."

She made eye contact with her family. "We need to leave."

Jacob jumped up. "Now wait a fucking minute! What is going on?"

Jasper gave him a hard stare. "It's none of your concern, mutt."

Paul rose up as well. "No, I'm with Jacob on this. Bella just tuned the fuck out and started drawing shit. We want answers!"

Bella raised an eyebrow at Jacob and then Paul. "Who are you to make demands? Was there anything in the treaty that specifically stated that you are privy to everything the Platts do?"

Embry spoke up. "You promised that you would be at Sam's after school."

She laughed cheerlessly. "So I did." As she saw the confused glances of her family, she explained. "Kim, apparently, needs help with math."

Edward shook his head. "She's lying, she's a wiz at math."

Bella sighed. "I know she's lying, but I suppose this is their way of saying that I've been summoned by the council and they had to figure out some way of getting me there."

The pack looked sheepish, while Kim was clearly apologetic, sorry that she had to trick Bella to make her come to La Push.

Rosalie and Jasper immediately voiced their protests. Rosalie was the first to speak. "Bella, you can't go to La Push where you're unprotected, we'd never know what happened to you."

Jasper was more aggressive. "There is no fucking way in hell that you are going there alone."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know very well that I can protect myself, you taught me how. I'll be fine. Besides, it wouldn't do to upset the council, the treaty is shaky enough as it is."

Jasper took a deep breath, clearly conflicted. "All right. But you are to keep your phone with you at all times and your shield down. And you're taking Rosie's car."

Bella grimaced but acquiesced with his demands grudgingly. Not a moment too soon, either, as the bell rang.

Since Bella did not have anymore classes with her family, she shot each of them a look. "Don't do anything about it until I'm home. We need to talk about this together."

They all nodded, but didn't seem too convinced.

Satisfied, Bella picked up her books and bag, loping off to gym.

(~=~=~=~=~=~)

Bella sighed as she turned off the ignition of the car. She sat parked in front of her cousin's house. She never thought that she would ever step foot at this house again, after the pain both her and her mother had gone through because of family. She felt that she just had to take a few moments to herself, to take it all in before she went inside.

She smiled wryly as she saw one of the curtains in the house twitch. It seemed that someone was impatient. Bella took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come, until she felt her phone vibrate.

_It will be fine. Now put your big girl panties on and show 'em that you don't mess with the Whitlocks!_

Bella smirked, Peter always knew what to say and at times like these, it made her miss him even more. She vowed that she would be seeing him soon as she got out of the car, shutting the door none too gently as she walked up the pathway, knocking on the old cabin door sardonically.

The door opened seconds later, as if someone had been standing at the door, waiting for her to come.

A woman answered it, smiling warmly at her. She was quite beautiful, despite the three scratches that ran down her face. "Hello, I'm Emily. Please come inside."

She reminded Bella strangely of Esme, causing her to immediately be on the defensive. Bella couldn't withhold herself from commenting. "Sam was never known for his self-control, was he?" She seemed to ignore the growls coming from around the room.

Emily's face fell but her confusion was still evident. "What do you mean? Aside from Seth, Sam is the most controlled out of all of the pack."

Bella laughed. "Really? Your face says otherwise."

Bella took this time to look around the room, ignoring the glares of the other wolves and finding that not only was the entire pack here, but so were the Elders. She silently observed that Billy was now in a wheelchair and looked at Old Quil with saddened eyes. She shook her head and smirked. "If I knew that you were throwing a party, I would have brought friends."

Old Quil narrowed his eyes. "Seeing as how you have taken to living with bloodsuckers, I'm not sure I want to be in the company of your friends."

Anger flashed in Bella's eyes and she shrugged, walking airily over to the seat she supposed they'd saved for her, crossing her legs and drumming her fingers on the table.

Billy cleared his throat. "Now we will begin the meeting. As we all know, we are here to question Isabella Cullen on her whereabouts since her absence and any events that pertain to her leaving."

Old Quil nodded. "I, for one, wonder where her mother is. Since we have discovered that the Platts' coven leader is mated to her father."

The pack began to talk amongst themselves, as they had forgotten all about that in the excitement of finding that Bella had returned.

Bella stared pointedly ahead, clearly refusing to look any of them in the eye or answer any questions.

Billy sighed. "Isabella, where is your mother?"

Bella stiffened and raised an eyebrow. "It seems that you are all under the impression that I will answer any of your questions, after what you did to me and my family."

Old Quil was almost trembling with rage. "You insolent girl! What happened to you and your family was entirely the fault of your mother! She went against her tribe to marry your father and it appears to have been all for nothing since he shacked up with the next female he met! Now I repeat, where is your mother now?"

Bella jumped up, eyes shining with tears in her anger. "My father loved my mother with all his heart and don't you _ever_ insult my family again!"

Old Quil sneered at her and continued on. "I wouldn't be surprised if they'd killed her. I hear leeches don't exactly like to share their mates."

Bella was practically shaking with her fury, almost as bad as the pack did before they phased. Jacob growled warningly, sensing the pain this was causing his imprint.

Bella couldn't contain her retort. "You bastard! My mother may be dead but it wasn't due to the Platts or my father! Maybe you should take another look at yourselves to answer that question."

The pack was clearly shocked at this and a confused Billy spoke up. "What do you mean, Isabella? Your mother has not been seen by any of us since the night you left."

Bella glared at him, her eyes pained. "If you would have kept better control of your pack back then, then perhaps it wouldn't have happened."

There was an uproar at this, it was one thing to be disrespectful to a Pack member, but not the former Alpha and Chief of the Tribe.

Leah, having always seen Billy as a second father, jumped up. "You bitch! How dare you say that! Billy was one of the best Alphas this tribe ever had."

Bella snorted. "Sit down, you ignorant child and let the adults speak. Forgive me if I don't trust the judgment of a girl who's main concern back then was tormenting the lives of young children."

Billy seemed to regain his speech. "I have tolerated your disrespect because I admit that the tribe has wronged your family. But I will not tolerate you undermining my authority. I kept a very tight control on my pack. Actually, around that time, we had all decided to stop phasing and wait for the next generation of the pack to arise. We'd sensed no vampires in the area for months and wanted to age along with our spouses."

Bella decided to refrain from calling his bullshit, knowing that imprints didn't age as long as the wolves continued to phase, but she did decide to call him out on something else. "Really? So there was no objections from _anyone_ in the pack, Billy?"

The pack had dumbfounded expressions as Billy appeared to get flustered and refused to look anyone in the eye.

She smiled, almost malevolently, as she took in his state. "Answer the question, Billy."

The pack all leaned forward, anticipating his answer. He cleared his throat. "There might have been one member who wasn't enthusiastic about it."

Bella's smile fell, but she was clearly determined to hear his answer. "And who was this person, Billy?"

Billy's eyes flashed in Sam's direction before he cleared his throat once more, mumbling something under his breath.

Bella motioned to her ear. "I couldn't quite catch that, can you speak up please?"

Billy looked at the pack apologetically. "Joshua Uley."

Sam bristled at the mention of his father's name. "What does he have to do with this?"

Bella chuckled mirthlessly, the pain clear in her voice. "He has _everything_ to do with this."

Everyone seemed completely clueless as to what she was getting at. She decided to give them a hint. "Billy, tell me. When exactly did Joshua Uley take off?"

Billy thought about it for a moment. "Why, I believe he left…" His voice trailed off as the realization dawned on him. "The day you left."

Quil sighed. "That's all fine and dandy, but what has that got to do with anything?"

Bella turned to him with regret in her eyes, saddened that she would have to be the one to tell him the true fate of his father. She decided to speak directly to him, refusing to address Old Quil. "Quil, how exactly did your father die?"

The rest of the pack glared at her for bringing up something that still caused Quil pain. Quil's voice was hoarse with emotion as he answered her. "He died in a car crash. His neck was broken on impact."

Bella nodded silently, before addressing the rest of them. "Now, explain to me how a young werewolf, with remarkably good reflexes, could get himself killed in a car crash."

Silence reigned for several minutes before they all realized how right she was.

Old Quil narrowed his eyes, clearly not trusting her. "What are you trying to say?"

Bella steeled herself. "I'm saying that your son did not die in a car crash, rather by the hand of one of his brothers."

Everyone was stunned into silence, Billy the only one to speak up. "Are you insinuating that Joshua Uley brought about the death of Quil Jr.?"

Bella shook her head in the affirmative. "It's time you all should know what happened that night. I may despise all of you right now, but I'm definitely not mean enough to withhold vital information from the tribe."

Everyone remained silent as she began to tell them everything. How Joshua couldn't stand for his sister to move away from La Push, and how he had had a vampire kill Quil and stage it as an accident when Quil Jr. refused to help him in his plans. She told them about the deal he'd struck up with James and how her mother and unborn siblings had died. She stopped the story there, feeling as though they didn't need to hear the rest of the story.

Old Quil had undergone a transformation, his skin pale and grief clearly showing in his eyes. He walked over to her, leaning heavily on his cane, and placed a hand on her shoulder. His voice shook with emotion. "Thank you for revealing this to me. I'm sorry for your loss and I apologize for saying that your father had anything to do with it. Your mother was a wonderful woman, strange yes, but all together a wonderful woman. My son dated your mother, did you know?"

Bella smiled weakly and nodded, choosing not to bring up the fact that the reason why the relationship had ended was because Quil had imprinted.

Quil Jr., on the other hand, was clearly shaken up by the revelation. It was hard enough dealing with not having a father, but to discover that his father had been killed due to a deal struck between a vampire and a member of his own pack, was too much for him. Tremors rocked through his body, as he ran off, his form shimmering into a wolf before he even hit the trees.

Sam waved at Embry to go after him but Bella stopped them. "Leave him alone for a moment. This is a lot to deal with and he doesn't need pity shoved on him. Trust me, I would know."

Sam didn't exactly like being ordered around by his younger cousin, but as much as he hated to admit it, he supposed she was right.

Jacob, however, had been slowly going over the story in his mind, and it wasn't too hard to figure out that she had been leaving some things out. "You're not telling us the whole story are you? Did the Platts kill the leech?"

Bella shrugged. "It has nothing to do with the pack."

This was probably not the right thing to say to a temperamental wolf who had felt his imprint's pain throughout the story. He marched over and gently grabbed her arms, his black eyes staring down at her. "Tell us the rest. Now!"

Bella shivered, secretly liking his dominance, but shook it off as it definitely was not the time for that. She blushed slightly as she saw that the eyes of the rest of the pack were on her. "No. He ran away as soon as he heard them coming."

Embry's quiet voice interrupted her. "Not before saying he'd be back for you, right?"

Bella glared at him with fury.

Embry held his hands up. "Hey, Jake's not the only one who can put together the pieces."

Jacob began shaking. "The Platts didn't think to track him down?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, defending her family. "My dad was changing and they couldn't afford to let anyone from our family leave. Besides, he's a tracker, it takes a lot of skill to catch him. The only one who had the skill was Jasper, and he was needed to calm down Carlisle. Newborns are pretty emotional when they wake up."

Jake fought to control his tremors. "And now he's back for you."

The rest of the pack caught up to what was going on. The future Alpha's imprint was in danger and she had withheld this information from him. This would not end well.

Bella scoffed. "What's it to you? I assure you that my _family _will be able to handle it quite well, thank you."

Paul snorted. "They sure have been doing a good job of that so far."

Sam tried to alleviate the situation. "How about we arrange a meeting with the Platts to offer our assistance."

Bella sighed in annoyance, but grudgingly agreed. "When?"

Jacob almost growled his answer out. "Now."

Bella grimaced. "You're being ridiculous, he's hardly going to attack me anytime soon. He needs time to plan."

Jacob shook his head. "You might not want to be my imprint, and yes, I know you know, so don't pretend to be surprised, but it is my duty to protect you."

For the first time since Bella returned, she looked remorseful. "I-"

Jacob raised a hand tocut her off. "Let's just get to this meeting, I assume you'll want to alert your family."

Bella nodded and walked outside to have a conversation she was alreadydreading. She knew that the wolves could most likely still hear her, but she wanted some semblance of privacy. "Hey, Jazz…"

Bella led the way through the complicated twists and turns that led to the Platt mansion. She smiled to herself as she thought of what expression would be on Rose's face when she saw that there were wolves in her car.

It couldn't be helped. It was silly to make the wolves be uncomfortable in one car when she had room in her car. They would just have to run home.

Jacob was currently sitting in the seat next to her, stony in his silence. Her heart broke, not realizing that her behavior had been hurting him so much. She cursed Alice, and vowed to never listen to her again.

Seth and Embry were in the back seat. Everyone else was riding behind them in Sam's truck.

As they pulled into the driveway, Bella grimaced at the clearly unpleased expressions on her family's faces.

Jasper leveled her with an unconcealed scowl as he saw who was in the car with her.

Rose, on the other hand, was furious. Her silence made it clear that Bella would have to grovel on her knees for forgiveness.

Carlisle fixed his expression to something more neutral. "How can we help you?"

Car doors slammed as Sam and the rest of the pack marched over to them. Sam looked at him grimly. "I think a better question should be how we can help you."

**A/N Yes, I ended it there, and yes I know that was evil. Next chapter will be the meeting and maybe a little surprise? All ya gotta do is REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…please?**


	8. Why Don't You Love Me?

**A/N So this is the new chapter. I was actually planning on updating this a few weeks ago, but as you all know, I live in San Diego so was unfortunately effected by the blackout. Even more unfortunately, I was working on this story and lost most of the chapter. If you read Goddess of War, if it's not posted today, it will be tomorrow; my poor fingers do get tired. I'm probably going to be updating on my stories either once a week or once every two weeks, depending on my schedule. So this is the meeting and perhaps a little more drama in the lives of Bella and Jake XD**

_Previously_

_Jacob was currently sitting in the seat next to her, stony in his silence. Her heart broke, not realizing that her behavior had been hurting him so much. She cursed Alice, and vowed to never listen to her again._

_Seth and Embry were in the back seat. Everyone else was riding behind them in Sam's truck._

_As they pulled into the driveway, Bella grimaced at the clearly unpleased expressions on her family's faces._

_Jasper leveled her with an unconcealed scowl as he saw who was in the car with her._

_Rose, on the other hand, was furious. Her silence made it clear that Bella would have to grovel on her knees for forgiveness._

_Carlisle fixed his expression to something more neutral. "How can we help you?"_

_Car doors slammed as Sam and the rest of the pack marched over to them. Sam looked at him grimly. "I think a better question should be how we can help you."_

Chapter Seven: Why Don't You Love Me?

Edward snorted. "I highly doubt that a couple of overgrown teenage boys can be of any help."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Says the century old virgin."

Esme's eyes widened. "Bella!"

Bella grinned. "I know, I was shocked too." She ignored the fact that Esme's exclamation wasn't due to surprise.

Emmett snickered and bounded over to her, high-fiving before lifting her up into a crushing hug. "Bellsy-boo, did they hurt you?" Holding her in the air, he looked her over before glaring in the pack's direction.

Bella snorted. "And risk the wrath of the invincible Emmy-bear, I think not."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If my children are done fooling around, I would like to get down to the basis of this meeting?"

Emmett set Bella down sheepishly and Bella sighed. "The pack wants to help with our little problem."

Carlisle frowned. "You saw fit to inform them of our personal troubles?"

Jacob shook with anger. "She's my imprint! I believe I'm entitled to know if some crazy leech is out to kill her!"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "As she is_ my_ daughter, I did not see fit to inform a pack of wolves I barely know anything about."

Sam intervened. "We wish you no disrespect, rather to offer our services. As Jacob's imprint, Bella is, by extension, a member of the pack and therefore must be protected."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh Sam, ever the peace maker. Shouldn't I, the person who is in supposed danger, be allowed to say who I want protecting me?"

A resounding "No!" from both her family and the pack caused Bella to look at them in disbelief.

Alice reached out to place a condescending hand on Bella's shoulder. "No offense Bella, but you aren't known exactly for making the best choices for yourself. Look at what you're wearing, for instance."

Bella clenched her fists to stop herself from hitting Alice. "The only reason why I put up with you is because of Jasper, so I really wouldn't want to push it right now. And I've learned from experience to never listen to a word you say that involves me personally, as it usually doesn't end well for me. I wonder why."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Are you insinuating that I've purposefully done things that weren't beneficial to you?"

Rosalie snorted. "Wouldn't put it past you."

Alice turned to Jasper pleadingly. "Jazzy…" She tilted her head in Bella's direction.

Jasper sighed. "Bella-"

Bella interrupted him. "When will you grow a pair and become the God of War I've heard so much about, but rarely see?"

Jasper glared at her, but remained silent.

She muttered under her breath. "Apparently not anytime soon…"

The pack were watching the spectacle in interest, having never seen vampires act as dysfunctional as a 'normal' family.

Sam cleared his throat. "Can you inform us of the exact details of James' motives so we can know what we're patrolling for?"

Jasper stepped up. "James is a tracker, and once he decides to track something, he does not quit until he gains what he desires. He is completely focused on who he is targeting and will do anything to get to them. Bella is particularly interesting to him because not only did she escape from his clutches, but she is so heavily protected. He sees her as a game that must be won at all costs."

Growls resonated around the pack. They were not used to killing a leech that actually had a plan in mind when it came to innocent humans. The vampires they normally killed were often confused, angry, or curious and to hear about a vampire who strategized in order to cause harm was new to them.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Will you all calm the fuck down? There's a sadistic vampire on the loose, big fucking whoop. Last time I counted, there were eighteen of us and only…one of him?"

Emmett leaned slightly towards Rosalie to loudly whisper in her ear. "I think after that big grizzly bear tried to attack her, she lost her sense of self preservation."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and smacked him. "That was your fault, idiot."

Jacob growled. "You let my mate be attacked by a bear?"

Emmett waved him off. "Chill. She was what? Seven? She probably thought it was a dream." Jacob trembled more and Emmett looked concerned. "Calm down, man. I took care of the bear."

Jasper, however, seemed to be contemplating something before he spoke up. "Bella, you said eighteen. There are only fifteen of us, including the wolves."

Bella smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "I have a feeling Pete and Char will help out." Jasper acted as if he still wanted to cut her off. "Oh, and then there's me of course."

Naturally, this caused an immediate uproar.

"The hell you are!" -Rosalie

"Over my dead bod- uh, pile of ashes!" –Emmett

"Do you have a fucking death wish?" -Jacob

The angry shouts continued, but Carlisle was the first to be heard over the uproar. Everyone's protestations died down, but the fury could practically be felt through the air.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, you do know you're human? You could not possibly fight a vampire."

Bella sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Jasper walked over to her, his eyes black with anger. "Isabella, what are you not telling us? Did you see something else?"

Bella just continued to shake her head. "I really shouldn't have said anything."

Jasper snarled. "Isabella! If you have some information that could help us to protect you, then speak up now!"

She stiffened defensively. "I will tell you when it is the appropriate time and not a moment sooner. Unlike Alice, I know that some things have to be kept secret in order to not change the future."

Alice glared at her, but Bella ignored her.

Jasper could sense her honesty, but there was a hint of deception in her answer. "Isabella, if I find out that you hid information that could lead to you being in harm's way just to protect us, I'll kill you myself."

Bella nodded, but she knew that nothing could change the future that awaited her.

Jacob cleared his throat loudly, a little annoyed that they were being left out of the loop. "I don't know about the rest of the pack, but I want to know more about these 'visions' Bella gets, if you don't mind."

Rosalie huffed. "It's none of your business, mutts."

Bella sighed. "Chill, mom. They should know." She turned to face the pack. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've had these dreams. They seem so real and vivid to me. At first, it was little things. My mom would be looking for something she lost and I'd tell her where it was. Then it progressed to bigger things. One day, I warned my mom not to go to the store and the next day we heard on the news that it was robbed. Several people were killed."

Leah interrupted her. "If you can see the future, why didn't you save your mother?"

The Platts hissed at her, but the Pack said nothing, thinking the very same thing.

Pain shot through her and Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell them, darlin'."

Bella shook her head. "No, we need to have everything out in the open." Her eyes clouded over as she explained. "Sometimes my visions come too late, and sometimes there is nothing I can do to stop the events from happening. I had seen my mother dying so many ways. She would be trying to put in a light bulb and she'd fall, breaking her neck. Or she would fall asleep in the bathtub and drown. She would go out for groceries and get hit by a car. The list goes on and on. I stopped them from happening every time, but eventually I realized that my mother and my…brothers…were fated to die. And that's when I had my last vision, of my mother in the car that night. It was too late for me to stop it." Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't stop the sobs that came out of her mouth.

Carlisle looked stunned and grief entered his eyes. This just proved how involved he was in his daughter's life to not know that she'd had these visions before.

Esme rushed over to her. "I'm so sorry, Isabella. You never told us!" She placed a comforting hand on her back.

Bella flinched and sniffled. Turning away, she went into the arms of her comforter. Jasper. She looked at the pack. "You should leave now."

Jacob's hurt eyes made contact with hers. To see his imprint in another's arms, especially another male's, caused him more pain than he thought it would.

Paul sneered. "Funny how you always go to _him _for comfort." He glanced in Jacob's direction. "You sure she's your imprint Jake?"

Bella turned around, eyes narrowed in fury. "You _asshole_! I feel the imprint just as much, if not more than Jacob!"

Paul glared at her. "You have a weird way of showing it. Maybe Jake should break the imprint, he doesn't deserve damaged goods."

Gasps were heard around them and Jasper futilely tried to calm Bella down, but her anger was reaching heights that even he couldn't control.

Something flashed in her eyes, and in a split second, Paul was flying backwards, into a tree. They were all shocked silent, mouths open.

Bella fixed her gaze on the rest of the pack. "If that's the way you feel, stay the hell away from me."

With that, she turned her back on them and left.

* * *

As soon as they were walking back to La Push, Jacob blindsided Paul into a tree and proceeded to fight him, both of them phasing simultaneously.

_If you've lost me my imprint, I will kill you! _

_Relax, man. I was just making sure she actually had feelings for you._

_She said that she'd never talk to any of us again._

_Dude, now that you know that she likes you, just use that knowledge to your benefit._

_What do you mean?_

_Make her jealous. If there is one thing that makes a girl possessive, it's when she sees the man she likes with someone else._

_I'm not sure about this…_

_Jake, I got your back. If it doesn't work, we'll try something else._

Desperate for his imprint to like him, Jacob phased back and agreed to the plan.

* * *

Bella cried herself to sleep that night. She felt as if everyone, her family, her imprint, was attacking her. That, piled on top of the memories of her mother, was just too much.

As she woke up, she felt slightly better. Staring up at her ceiling, she resolved to not let anyone influence her own decisions. From now on, she wasn't listening to other's advice when it came to her love life. She wasn't going to listen to the negative comments about the pack. And she most definitely wasn't going to allow Jasper to stop her from being happy, no matter how much she loved him.

With a sigh, she rolled out of bed and onto her feet. Looking through her closet, she chose a dark pair of skinny jeans and a red halter top. She paired this with a pair of leather boots with a wedged heel along with a leather jacket. She put on smoky eye shadow and nearly blood red lipstick.

Bella smirked at her reflection in the mirror, grabbed her bag, and walked downstairs.

Emmett was the first to greet her. "Day-um, Bells. You look hot!"

She winked at him and went over to eat the breakfast Esme had made for her, slightly frowning to see that it was bacon and eggs. The bacon she was fine with, but no matter how many times she told Esme that she hated eggs, she still insisted that Bella eat them because they had "protein."

Jasper looked at her attire and frowned, but said nothing. Her emotions told him that she was not one to be messed with that day.

As Bella finished her breakfast, he headed for the garage. "You coming?"

She shook her head. "I'll take my bike."

Alice tsked loudly. "Bella, you know Carlisle doesn't like you riding it."

Rosalie sighed exasperatedly in Alice's direction. "Oh shut up, Alice. She's ridden it a thousand times, and your own husband _did _teach her how. She'll be fine."

Alice sniffed. "You're lucky Esme isn't here and that Edward decided to hunt before school. Neither of them would allow this."

Bella glared at her. "Esme is NOT my mother, and Edward is certainly not my father. Mind your own damned business for once."

Alice huffed and stormed off.

Jasper grimaced. "Did you really have to.." He trailed off as he saw the look on Bella's face.

Bella stood up, placing her plate in the sink before going to the garage and unearthing her beauty. It was a dark red Ducati, all in its shining, gleaming glory. Jasper had given it to her for her birthday and she had loved it ever since.

Fixing the strap of her bag to go around her, she straddled the bike and revved the engine before taking off towards the school.

* * *

Jacob stood, leaning against his truck along with Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Paul.

Seth was clearly impatient. His feet wouldn't stop moving and his eyes were trained in the direction he knew Bella would come from.

Jared shook his head in disbelief. "It seems you're more excited about Bella coming to school than Jacob."

Seth shrugged. "I was texting Bella last night and-"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at him. "How did _you _get my Bella's number before I did?"

Seth looked sheepish. "I came back to her house later that night to apologize for our behavior and she gave me her number. She said it would be nice to talk to someone from the pack who actually had manners."

Jacob could have slapped himself for his stupidity. Of course, bringing up those memories would be hard for his imprint. It seemed that Seth knew more about this imprint stuff than he did. He was just reconsidering the plan he had made with Paul when someone sped into the parking lot on a beautiful red Ducati before getting out and taking their helmet off.

They all gasped when they saw that it was Bella, her thick, chocolate locks unmistakable. She waved at Seth and then flipped the rest of them off, before heading towards her first class.

Jacob steeled himself. If she wanted to pretend that she didn't have feelings for him, two could play that game. He nodded his head in Paul's direction. "Let's do this."

* * *

Lunch time arrived and after much contemplation, Bella realized that she was probably being too hard on the pack. Though they definitely went about it the wrong way, they really were sorry for what they had done to her so many years ago.

With this thought on her mind, she bought her lunch and walked over to the pack's table. What she saw had her dropping her lunch, her pizza flopping on the ground and her apple rolling away.

A beach-blonde tramp was dragging her fake nails up and down Jacob's biceps, while fluttering her fake eyelashes. She was clad in an extremely short skirt and a white top with a plunging neckline and brushing up against way too much of Jacob.

Now, Bella would have easily laughed this off if Jacob had been clearly ignoring the girl. But he was laughing back at whatever the slut was saying, clearly enjoying himself.

She glared in his direction before muttering, "Fuck this," and storming out of the cafeteria. She saw her family jump up to follow her, but she waved them off. Securing her bag around her, she slung her leg over her motorcycle, revved it up, and took off towards nowhere in particular.

There was something oddly calming about speeding with no direction in mind. Green trees flying past her until it merged into a pattern of green and brown in the corners of her eyes. No one else really on the road as everyone was either at work or in school at this time. Just her and the road, going on for seemingly forever. Or until she decided to stop, of course. Which was highly unlikely in her current frame of mind.

Sure, she hadn't been outwardly enthusiastic about the imprint, but she had been waiting for it to happen since she was a little girl. She didn't like her visions to influence her behavior too much, so had decided to accept the imprint, but to not let it cloud her judgment. And she wasn't going to jump right into it after the history she'd had with Jacob. But she had accepted it nonetheless. And since she was apparently not moving fast enough for Jacob, he decides to grab the first girl he met and flirt with her and expect for Bella to be okay with that. Hell no! Imprint or not, he was going to pay for this.

In her frustration, she pressed down on the gas even harder, her speed synonymous with her anger.

Which is why she didn't see the immobile white form that stood in the middle of the street until it was too late.

With a screech of tires and metal, she swerved away from the form and hit a tree head-on.

As blood streamed down her face, almost clouding her eyes, and the pain of what was sure to be a couple of fractured ribs as well as broken bones, she fought to stay conscious.

Blinking rapidly, her eyes caught the form of a man standing above her. He bent down and roughly removed her helmet, causing her to cry out from the blinding pain.

His red eyes met hers and gently swiped his fingers across her bloody cheek before licking it appreciatively. "I told you I'd be back, Isabella."

* * *

Jasper and the rest of the Cullens stormed over to the pack's table.

Rosalie sneered at the girl who was still practically wrapped around Jacob. "Get lost."

The girl turned around slowly and was about to make a smart retort, when she saw the look on Rose's face and scampered off.

Jasper was clenching and unclenching his fists, clearly wanting them to be wrapped around Jacob's throat. "What-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?" Each word was ripped from his throat in a quiet snarl.

Paul stood up for Jacob. "Chill, dude. I've done the same thing to other girls who play hard to get. Trust me, by the end of the week, Bella will be eating out of the palm of his hand."

Emmett snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, Bella is not like other girls, you dumb fuck. She's not going to give it up in the back seat of your car. She's the type who wants it to be meaningful. She's not playing hard to get, despite what most of you think. This is her way of getting to know you and see what type of person you are. And clearly, you're failing the test."

The shocked look of the Cullens towards him was slightly insulting to Emmett. "What? I listen sometimes."

Jacob looked remorseful, but was still stubborn. "Not that I need advice from a leech, but I really didn't mean to hurt her. I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Rosalie started to feel slightly bad for him. Jacob was definitely nowhere near who she would choose for Bella, but she could see that they were soul mates and decided to help him out. "Have you tried actually getting to know her? Figuring out what her hobbies and interests are? I swear, have you ever even dated someone before?"

He shook his head.

Rosalie sighed. "Well, at least show some manners. And apologize to her, you're certainly not scoring points the way you're going."

Jacob nodded grudgingly. "You're right, maybe after school and when she's calmed down a bit, I can-" He suddenly stopped speaking, his hands clutching the table so hard that it was starting to bend.

Embry looked at him in concern. "What's wrong man?"

His eyes seemed unfocused. "Bella…"

No sooner were those words out of his lips than Alice slipped into a vision. "We have to go now! Bella's been in an accident!"

The pack and the Cullens left the cafeteria in a rush to save the one person that connected them to each other.

**A/N Yes, we all know that Jacob is a clueless douche, but with a little house training he'll get better ;) Next chapter we'll find out if James does anything more to Bella and if the pack and Cullens can save her in time. Now review review review! Please?**


	9. Betrayal

**A/N I'm back. Sorry for the wait but I had serious writer's block. I'm at the point where I know where the story's going but not how to get there. So here's my splash of inspiration! Enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously _

_Rosalie sighed. "Well, at least show some manners. And apologize to her, you're certainly not scoring points the way you're going."_

_Jacob nodded grudgingly. "You're right, maybe after school and when she's calmed down a bit, I can-" He suddenly stopped speaking, his hands clutching the table so hard that it was starting to bend._

_Embry looked at him in concern. "What's wrong man?"_

_His eyes seemed unfocused. "Bella…"_

_No sooner were those words out of his lips than Alice slipped into a vision. "We have to go now! Bella's been in an accident!"_

_The pack and the Cullens left the cafeteria in a rush to save the one person that connected them to each other._

Chapter Eight: Betrayal

Charlie Swan sighed in contentment as he patrolled the small town of Forks. It was times like these when he was happy to be the Chief of Police to such a small town just so he could enjoy the peacefulness of it all. The largest crimes here might be shoplifting or vandalizing property, usually the antics of teenagers trying to stir up trouble. Though cold and rainy most of the time, it really was a beautiful little town with the lush green forests and rugged landscape that could rival any scene found on a postcard. But perhaps he was a little biased, having grown up there his entire life.

As he turned onto the interstate, he drove for a few miles until he came close to the point where Forks jurisdiction met that of Port Angeles. He was just about to turn around and head back when he spotted a prone figure lying not too far away from a horribly wrecked motorcycle. He had always said that they were death traps and immediately thought of Billy's son, Jacob, who also had one.

Quickly approaching the scene, he could have sworn that he saw a figure standing over the person, but when he blinked, they were gone, and he decided that he must have had something in his eye. He called for back-up and an ambulance and got out of the car, rushing over to the figure. He realized with a gasp, that it was a young woman.

Placing two fingers on her neck, he realized that she was still warm, but barely breathing. Not sure if she had any major injuries, he decided against moving her, and surveyed the scene as he waited for the paramedics. Looking at the skid marks and the path of the motorcycle, it was clear that something had spooked her, perhaps a deer, and she had skidded off the road, hitting the tree.

A more pressing question would be why she was even on the interstate at this time of day. On closer inspection, he could see that the girl was clearly a teenager, so why wasn't she at school? Her bag was lying open next to her and he searched through it in the hopes of finding some form of identification. Opening her wallet, he found her driver's license. Her name was Isabella Cullen. The name rang a bell and after much thought, he realized that this was Carlisle Cullen's daughter.

He remembered Carlisle working at the hospital years ago and couldn't believe that he had returned. He had, of course, heard the entire story of how Carlisle and his family were ostracized because Isabella's mother had married someone from outside the tribe. He personally had thought that the whole thing was ridiculous and wasn't surprised when they moved. It seemed that they had returned, however, and vaguely remembered the announcement that Carlisle was once again working at Forks General Hospital as one of the lead doctors. The fact that Carlisle's daughter was injured made matters even more pressing and he willed the ambulance to arrive faster.

With a sigh of relief, he heard the rushing sirens of the ambulance and the police cars of two deputies. _This would probably be the most exciting police matter of the year_, he thought wryly. The ambulance pulled to a stop and two men immediately jumped out with a stretcher.

While one paramedic checked Bella's vitals, the other questioned Charlie. "Was she unconscious when you arrived?"

Charlie nodded. "Besides that nasty cut on her head, she seems to only have a few scratches and bruises, amazingly. She must be a very lucky girl."

The paramedic didn't look so sure. "It's the possibility of internal injuries that I'm more worried about."

With a nod from the other paramedic, they carefully lifted Isabella onto the stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance.

Charlie quickly got into his car behind them, hoping to warn the doctor about his daughter before he got the shock of his life.

* * *

The Cullens and the rest of the pack rushed through the forest, following Alice as she ran with clear panic. There hadn't been time to get too many details from her, only that Bella was in grave danger and that they had to get there quickly. It seemed that the only two who were fully informed was Alice and Edward, and judging by the looks on their faces, it wasn't good.

Alice suddenly stopped, holding up a hand to halt the others. As they crowded around her, or rather the wolves got as close to her as they could bear, they surveyed the scene with horror.

The crashed remains of Bella's motorcycle were unmistakable and the smell of her blood saturated the air. She was nowhere to be found and the police were all over the scene. What scared them the most was the faint smell of a vampire.

Alice slumped. "We're too late."

Jasper growled, causing Alice to jump. He had never showed any animosity towards her. "Where is she Alice?"

Alice glared at him. "I can't _see _her."

The pack was getting annoyed with being kept out of the loop and they all quickly phased back, pulling on their shorts.

Jacob was still shaking, as if it were taking every fiber of his being to refrain from phasing back into his wolf. "Where is Bella? What does it mean when you say that you can't see her?"

Rosalie snarled, clearly upset. "It means _dog_ that either Bella's dead, injured, or so scared that her body needs to be protected. And it's all _your_ fault. If you hadn't been such an ass, then she might be perfectly safe at school."

Jacob immediately lunged for her but was stopped by Emmett, who shoved him back so hard that he landed, sprawling, ten feet away.

The rest of the pack was on the defensive, tensed to attack back.

Edward cleared his throat. "If you two would stop fighting like toddlers, I would be able to tell you where Bella is."

Everyone's attention was immediately riveted on him.

"Bella is headed to the hospital; she's unconscious but still breathing."

They all let out a sigh of relief and turned to head to the hospital.

Edward cleared his throat again. "Someone else was here when the accident happened and might have actually caused it."

Jasper and Jacob turned around slowly and both said, "Who?" and glared at each other.

Edward stepped aside to reveal a message written on the tree behind him. _She's mine._

Emmett, of course, stated the obvious. "Looks like James is back."

* * *

Carlisle rushed to the emergency room after getting the call that a young woman had just been in a motorcycle accident. There was a chance of her having a concussion but the paramedics weren't sure if she had any other internal injuries.

He made it to the emergency room doors just when the stretcher was being rolled in and froze when he saw who was there. Bella. Small scrapes and bruises littered her entire body and she had a terrible gash on her head. Her breathing was labored and judging by her shuddering breaths, he knew something was wrong with her ribs. Since she was clearly alone, he decided that something must have happened at school to cause her to take off but what worried him was the fact that none of the family found sense to at least follow her to make sure that she was safe. Feeling anger pulse through him, he tried to control himself so as not to scare the humans around him.

He heard someone calling his name and quickly snapped back into his cool and calm doctor façade. As he rolled the stretcher to an operating room, he and another doctor quickly cut open her shirt to see that the bruising was especially dark around her rib cage. Pressing around the area gently, he sighed with relief as he discovered that her ribs were merely bruised.

Her hand however, was severely swollen and even though it was sprained, it would need to be put in a cast so that it could heal properly. As to the gash on her forehead, they cleaned it up and stitched it together, deciding to do an MRI once they had wrapped her ribs.

Once they had done so, and put a nice cast around her arm, they immediately wheeled her off to get the MRI scan, discovering a while later that she did have a small concussion but should be fine. She would most likely be unconscious for a day or two and might have to stay in the hospital for about a week before she could be released, depending on her recovery.

As soon as his daughter was resting comfortably, or as comfortably as she could under the circumstances, he made his way to the emergency room where he heard not only the angered voices of his family, but of the boy who was apparently destined to be his daughter's soul mate.

With a sigh, he opened the doors that led to the waiting room and saw his entire family, as well as the entire pack, trying to see Bella. A very flustered Mrs. Stanley kept repeating that only the parents or guardians of said Isabella Cullen would be allowed to get information about her condition and that it was all standard protocol.

Jacob seemed to grow even more menacing. "Fuck standard protocol, that's my impr-_girlfriend _in there!"

Carlisle quickly moved to intervene. "Sorry about that Mrs. Stanley, I'll take it from here."

Mrs. Stanley flushed. "Oh it was no problem, Dr. Cullen." She smiled warmly at him and bustled back to her station.

Carlisle turned to face them. "I would be much obliged if you refrained from causing such a scene in the future."

Rosalie huffed. "Well sorry, _dad_. But we were only worried about Bella after we found her motorcycle completely destroyed, James' scent in the air, and her nowhere to be found."

Carlisle's eyes flashed and though he was outwardly calm, it was clear how furious he really was. "We'll talk more about why my daughter was left completely unprotected later, as for now, I'm sure you would like to know that other than a concussion, a couple of bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, she'll be fine."

Jacob's fury disappeared immediately and guilt took over his face. "When can we see her?"

Carlisle had a feeling his daughter's accident might be somehow related to him, but seeing the concern on Jacob's face let him know that he really did care about Bella. "She's still unconscious so maybe one or two visitors at a time."

Jacob and Jasper were the first two to stand up and made their way over to the room Carlisle had told them.

There lay Bella, sleeping peacefully.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Jacob, clearly telling him to back off before making his way over to the chair by Bella's side and holding her uninjured hand. "Bella darlin', you better wake up soon so I can yell at ya for takin' off and damn near gettin' yaself killed. You know us Whitlocks don't run away, we stand and fight and if ya had asked, I would have been only too happy to kick your mate's ass for ya." Jasper's voice lowered as he spoke into her ear. "Come on, Bella. You know you're the glue that holds this family together. We need you."

Jasper stood up and with one last glower in Jacob's direction, left the room.

Jacob slowly walked over to Bella and wrapped his hands around hers. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Bella, honey, please wake up. I'm so sorry for what happened in the cafeteria. I was just pretending to like that girl to make you jealous, because I thought it was the only way to get you to realize that you have feelings for me. I realize now that it was a really stupid idea and I'll never listen to Paul again. Just _please_, wake up." Jacob wasn't ashamed of the tears that filled his eyes because even though he wouldn't openly admit it, he was very much in love with her already.

After that, Jacob refused to leave her side, so that the rest of the pack and the Cullens could only come in to see her one at a time.

Rosalie was next to come in and stated vehemently that if Bella did not wake up soon, she would have to jump into her own pyre just to get away from the awful stench of the wolves.

He could have sworn that he saw a small twitch on Bella's lips and chose not to say that since Bella was Jacob's imprint, she should probably get used to it.

Next was, surprisingly, Seth. He came in with a wide smile and began to talk to Bella cheerfully for several minutes, as though he wanted to pretend that she could hear his every word. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and breezed out before Jacob could get his hands on him.

Emmett practically bounded in after Seth, declaring loudly that she better wake up so she could once more be his partner in crime, because frankly, no one else was enlightened enough to understand his genius.

When Quil came in, his normally cheerful self was gone, replaced with a misery that looked out of place. He once more apologized profusely for not being such a good friend to her so long ago and that he promised to make it up to her.

And so every single member of the pack and Cullen family came in to see her in the hopes of giving her some sort of encouragement to wake up.

* * *

It had been seven days since Bella had been rushed into the hospital and she still hadn't woken. Jacob had stayed in her room with her since that first day and when the nurses had tried to make him leave after visiting hours, he had become so irate that they had rushed out of the room, clearly alarmed. They would have called security if Carlisle hadn't pulled strings and allowed Jacob to stay there.

Jacob was now fast asleep, his head resting on Bella's arm. There were dark circles under his eyes that definitely hadn't been there a week before. A plate of untouched food was on the table next to him and soft snores were leaving his mouth.

This was all observed by Bella, who had been awake for several minutes and smiling down at him even though she had no feeling in her arm due to his head resting on it.

An elderly nurse bustled in, humming, and almost dropped the food she was carrying in her hands when she saw that Bella was now conscious.

She smiled warmly at Bella and took several deep breaths. "Oh dear, you gave me such a fright. I was just bringing this food in for that young man over there, but it seems that he still hasn't eaten. I hope you know how lucky you are to have someone like that, he hasn't left your side since you arrived here, you know."

Bella nodded sheepishly, knowing that she certainly hadn't been treating him very well before the accident. The nurse picked up the food trays and left, leaving Bella to her thoughts. She absentmindedly began to stroke Jacob's silky hair and soon found herself drifting off back to sleep.

Now Jacob had, of course, been listening the entire time and only pretended to be asleep because he had a feeling that if Bella knew that he was awake, she would immediately remove her hand from his head, and he didn't want the amazing sensation to end.

He sighed contentedly as she continued, even when he heard her breaths even out as she fell asleep. He stayed awake long enough to hear her mutter, "Jacob, my Jacob." With a smile, he yawned, vowing to get Bella to say those same words when she was conscious. And no matter how hard she fought those feelings, he would fight back even harder to get her to realize them.

Bella was awakened several hours later by the sound of loud voices.

She heard Kim's excited voice. "Don't they look so cute together, Emily?"

Paul grumbled something under his breath that caused someone to hit him and he cursed loudly. "Dammit Sam! I was just kidding!"

Bella slowly opened her eyes to see that the entire pack and their imprints, as well as Billy, were crowded in her small room. Looking down, she saw that Jacob had taken the liberty of snuggling even closer to her so that his head was now resting on her stomach, yet carefully away from her bruised ribs.

With a loud sigh that caused everyone to jump and Jacob to awaken with a loud snort, Bella addressed the room. "Is there a reason why you all decided to disturb me with your loud voices? I am recovering from a motorcycle accident, after all."

Billy cleared his throat. "Uhh, Seth. Maybe you should get Dr. Cullen in here to…explain things."

Seth waved at Bella and exited the room quickly.

Bella glanced at Jacob, who looked sheepish, yet happy, and then leveled her gaze on Billy. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here, Billy?"

Before he could respond, Carlisle appeared with Seth, but Bella did catch the look of relief on Billy's face, almost as if he were happy that he didn't have to answer.

Carlisle smiled at Bella, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was almost…wary of her? "Bella, it's good to see that you're awake again."

Bella raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Cut the crap, Dad. What's going on and why is there an Elder present?"

Carlisle frowned slightly but fixed his expression to a more neutral one. "Well, I don't want you to get upset, Bella. But Alice had a vision about James and it seems he's gathered quite a force in the hopes of distracting us enough to get at you. So the others have started trying to gather more information and allies to help us out and now that you're awake, I will be taking leave from the hospital to join them."

Bella looked confused. "Okay, I still don't see how this connects with the entire pack being present in my room."

Carlisle grimaced and she knew that whatever he was about to say, she wouldn't like..at all. "You'll need protection while we're gone, so Billy here has so graciously agreed to allow you to stay with him and Jacob on the reservation."

There was a few seconds pause before Bella exploded. "WHAT? You're leaving me to stay with the pack? Are you out of your mind! Did you forget what they did to me when I was little? Look at them, they have no experience whatsoever!"

Paul interrupted. "Hey _sweetheart_, we've bagged several leeches before, I'm sure your big scary vampire will be no different."

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, they are werewolves. They were made to destroy vampires. When you were younger, you said yourself that Jacob could take Emmett in a heartbeat."

Bella huffed and resorted to her father's only weakness. She looked down for a few seconds and when she was looking at him again, she hit him with the adorable puppy dog eyes and pout that he normally couldn't resist. "But daddy, do you really want to leave me home with my imprint, where he could do all sorts of naughty things to me while I, the injured one, am defenseless?"

Jacob's eyes darkened at the very thought. Oh what fun he could have with her if she'd only let him.

Carlisle's eye twitched slightly but he steeled himself. "That would certainly be a problem if you were a normal human. But you and I both know that you can take care of yourself. Now, I've already taken care of the discharge papers and Alice was kind enough to pack your things, so you'll be going home with Mr. Black here today." He bent down to kiss her on her head. "See you in a few weeks, sweetie."

Bella glared at his back as he walked away. "This is a betrayal! You're leaving me with the enemy."

The pack, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation, couldn't hold their laughter in any longer and burst out laughing.

Quil was practically pounding the floor with mirth. "She was practically shaking her fist at him."

Seth wiped tears from his eyes. "From what I've heard from the Cullens, she's been spending _way_ too much time with Jasper."

Bella frowned. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. But I'll just be taking my frustrations out on each and every one of you."

They were immediately quiet and most of them looked fearful.

Bella smirked and leveled her gaze at Jacob. "Oh, and don't think I don't know you had something to do with this, I could have just as well stayed with Sam and Emily. THIS. IS. WAR."

Jacob winked at her, just happy that he would constantly be in her presence for three weeks. "Bring it on, babe."

* * *

Bella stomped into the Black's house, secretly finding that it was a very snug and comfortable looking place. She glanced over her shoulder at Jacob. "Where is the room I'm staying in?

Jacob smirked and walked up behind her, pressing his body against hers. "Well, I would prefer for you to stay in my room, but until you're ready for that, you'll be staying in my sister's old room."

Bella fought her shudder of pleasure as his warmth wrapped around her and stepped away from him. "Good to know. But for now, I suppose _you'll_ have to take care of your _little_ problem."

And before he could make a smart remark, she had sauntered off into the room he had pointed out to her.

As she walked into the room, she closed it firmly behind her and slid down to the floor. It was getting harder and harder to resist that boy, no _man, _in the other room. She didn't know why she even tried, but she refused to be the girl who immediately jumped into his arms without getting to know him better.

Settling down on the bed, she tried, but failed, to read one of her favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. She kept wondering what Jacob was doing right then. Whether he had left or was just in his room.

After a while of trying to distract herself, she threw the book down in frustration and crept quietly to the door, silently opening it and stepping out. Only to run right into Jacob who was apparently just getting out of the shower.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus. _His short hair was glistening with little drops of water and she watched as one drop slid from his chest, down his chiseled abs, and slipped down the V of his hips to be lost under the towel that was slung low around his hips.

Her inner Bella was fanning herself and urging Bella to jump him before some other girl did. She really hoped that she wasn't drooling and tried to stop herself from imagining licking the water off of those abs.

Jacob cleared his throat, but his voice was husky. "See something you like?"

Bella bit her lip to keep from blurting out a, _Hell yes!_ Instead she shrugged and said, "I've seen better," even though she knew that it was an outright lie.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and growled as he pushed her onto the wall opposite them, trapping her before leaning forward, his lips almost inches from hers. "Don't think I didn't catch the lust in your eyes, Bella. I know you want me. And by the end of this week, I'm gonna have you begging for me."

She almost moaned but controlled her expression as she heard the door opening. "Don't flatter yourself."

Billy rolled into the house, taking in the scene and only shaking his head. "You guys can order a couple of pizzas for dinner; I'll just eat one of those frozen meal things."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Billy, I refuse to let you eat that cardboard trash. I'll make dinner." And with that, she trudged into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and fridge for whatever ingredients she was searching for.

Jacob winked at his dad. Bella may not know it, but she was already taking care of them as if they were her family.

**A/N And so the battle of wills continues. Bella may have joked around with the whole betrayal thing, but she really is hurt that her family didn't even say goodbye or consider her opinion on staying with the pack. And on lighter notes, how long do you think it's going to take her to give into the sexy piece of man meat that is the one and only Jacob Black. Tell me what you think and review, review, review!**


	10. The Passion Ignites

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I have having some serious writer's block. So, I won't make you wait, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Jacob narrowed his eyes and growled as he pushed her onto the wall opposite them, trapping her before leaning forward, his lips almost inches from hers. "Don't think I didn't catch the lust in your eyes, Bella. I know you want me. And by the end of this week, I'm gonna have you begging for me."_

_She almost moaned but controlled her expression as she heard the door opening. "Don't flatter yourself."_

_Billy rolled into the house, taking in the scene and only shaking his head. "You guys can order a couple of pizzas for dinner; I'll just eat one of those frozen meal things."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Billy, I refuse to let you eat that cardboard trash. I'll make dinner." And with that, she trudged into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and fridge for whatever ingredients she was searching for._

_Jacob winked at his dad. Bella may not know it, but she was already taking care of them as if they were her family._

Chapter Nine: The Passion Ignites

Bella woke up with a jolt, quickly turning off her phone's alarm as she looked blearily at her unfamiliar surroundings. It took her a while to remember that her family had dumped her at the Blacks, practically abandoning her. Looking down at her phone, she saw over a dozen missed calls and texts from them. She turned off her phone, she was too angry to speak with them now.

Stretching, she got up, remembering that she had set the alarm so that she could go for a run before anyone else got up. When she was with her family, it was sometimes the only time she could get away, left to her own thoughts despite the fact that one of them was following to make sure nothing happened to her.

She quickly put on a pair of black spandex shorts, along with a sports bra and running shoes. After tucking her Ipod into a small pouch around her arm and tying her hair in a long ponytail, she was ready to go.

Bella silently opened her door and tiptoed down the hall, pausing by Jacob's door to make sure he was asleep. Judging by his soft snores, she was in the clear. She continued on and quietly slipped out of the door.

Giving herself a mental pat on the back for sneaking out of the house, she inhaled the crisp morning air before stretching and running in place for a few minutes to warm up a little. Turning on her Ipod, she smiled as one of her favorite songs by Paramore came on, and she took off.

Deciding to avoid the forest so she didn't run into any of the pack, she jogged along the longer path down to the beach so she could get a better work out. She came out on the south end of the beach and decided to run across to the northern side a few times for about an hour before she headed back.

With this plan in mind, she allowed herself a short break before setting off.

* * *

The sun had completely risen by the time Bella decided to stop, snapping out of her daze and cursing herself for not looking at the time. She had been running for longer than she had expected. She didn't really mind much herself, she loved getting into the zone of running, clearing her mind of everything except for the ache in her legs and burning of her lungs, which only pushed her to run faster. Bella wasn't too worried about her figure, but she did like to keep in shape. The problem was that Jacob and Billy were probably up by now and were most likely panicking as to her whereabouts.

Bella turned around to head back to their house when she bumped into someone and almost fell if it weren't for their strong arms holding her up. Pulling out her earphones, she looked up at her rescuer to thank him but her mouth fell open.

Standing before her was a boy around her age, clad in only a pair of black shorts. He wasn't as muscular as Jacob, but it was clear that he worked out. But it wasn't his appearance that caused her to gasp; it was his dark eyes, which now stared at her in amusement. She could tell just by looking at him that he had that bad boy thing going on, and she did have a certain weakness for bad boys. Shaking herself from her trance, and reminding herself that _her _bad boy was probably frantic with worry she glanced up at him apologetically. "Sorry! I can be such a klutz sometimes!"

Bad boy, as she termed him, set her on her feet, only letting go when he was sure she had regained her balance. "It's no problem rescuing such a fine lady as yourself." His eyes raked up and down her figure appreciatively, causing Bella to blush. "You must be new around here, I'm Luke."

Bella grimaced. "How'd you know?"

Luke smirked. "Trust me, I'd know if a beauty like you were around."

Bella flushed even more. "I'm Bella."

Luke bowed with a flourish. "So Bella, what brings you to the beach this fine morning?"

She grinned at his antics. "I just came down for a run. And I really should be heading back before I'm missed. It really was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around school?" She turned to head back but was stopped by him tugging her arm.

"I'm not so sure I should set you loose just yet, wouldn't want you to trip and hurt yourself. Where are you staying?"

Bella lifted her chin up, her eyes teasing. "I assure you that I can make my way back just fine without you. What just happened was a mere lapse of balance, and you'd do well not to mention it to anyone else…wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Luke guffawed. "Yeah, and I'm guessing you're the one that will be doling out this punishment. No offense, but I think I'll live. Besides, maybe I want to talk to you for a little longer."

Bella laughed. "Suit yourself. It only makes revenge sweeter when you're underestimated. But seriously, its fine, I'm staying with the Blacks so it isn't too far."

She saw anger flash through his eyes but he quickly covered it up. "I don't live far from there and I was just heading back."

Bella let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Well I _guess _you can escort me back."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were trudging up the path that led to Jake's house. Bella turned to him. "Thanks so much for walking me home, even though it was entirely unnecessary."

Luke didn't appear to be paying her much attention, merely looking over her shoulder with calculating eyes before meeting her eyes. "No problem. See you around."

She yelped in surprise when he suddenly pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly to him. "I had a good time with you, Bella."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and before she could get out of the hug, Jacob came storming out of the door. "Where the hell have you been? And what the fuck are you doing with _him_?"

Bella's eyes narrowed as she shrugged out of Luke's hold. "I went for a run and Luke here was nice enough to walk me home after I bumped into him."

Jacob laughed humorlessly. "You seem awfully cozy for two people who just met."

Luke smirked at him. "Maybe we just had a…connection."

Jacob began to shake with anger and was clearly at his breaking point. "You motherfu-You stay the hell away from her!"

Luke tsked. "Touchy, touchy. I think Bella can make her own decisions about who she hangs with, no one controls _her_."

Bella looked between them both. "Do you guys know each other?"

Neither of them responded, both glaring at each other fiercely.

Luke broke the stare first, winking at Bella. "I'll see you around."

Jacob tried to lunge for him, but Bella put her hand on his noticeably bare chest. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Luke just shook his head and left, waving a small goodbye to Bella.

She waited for him to disappear up the road before she turned to Jacob. "What was that about? And who are you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?"

Jacob clenched his jaw. "Stay away from him, he's bad news."

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "He seemed pretty nice. And may I point out once more that you can't control who I spend my time with. Now tell me what all that was about?"

His dark eyes met hers. "Nothing. Just stay away from him."

Bella gawked at him as she interpreted the look in his eyes. "You're jealous! That's why you're behaving like a Neanderthal."

Jacob looked down at her angrily. "Maybe I wouldn't be jealous if you weren't parading your body around for any man to see!"

Her mouth fell open and she slapped him across the face before stomping inside the house and to her room. She angrily pulled on a tank top, grabbing her bag and putting her phone and sketchbook in it. She then headed out the door, intent on getting out of the house for several hours. Just as she was heading outside, she felt the air whoosh as she was deposited over Jacob's shoulder and he started walking away from the house.

She fumed. How dare he throw her over his shoulder as if she was his cavewoman and he was dragging her off to his cave? The hornier side of Bella was panting with excitement and wanted nothing more than for him to have his way with her. Her anger won out and she started pounding on his back. "You put me down this instant, Jacob Black! Where are you taking me? I swear, the second you put me down, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!"

He didn't answer her, just continued to walk. Clearly her blows had no effect on him but she continued to hit him nonetheless.

This continued as Bella was carried to Sam's house and Jacob didn't put her down until they reached the front door. She turned around to do just what she'd promised when he caught her hands between his and sighed. "Are you finished?"

She saw red. "No the hell I'm not finished! You called me a slut!"

He glared at her. "Did you hear the word 'slut' come out of my mouth? All I said was that what you were wearing was too revealing."

Bella glowered at him. "You are _not _my father!"

He growled. "No, but whether you like it or not, I _am _your mate and I don't want any man ogling you."

She rolled her eyes. "He was not ogling me."

Jacob snorted. "Bullshit, he wasn't taking his eyes off your ass and tits. And you definitely weren't discouraging him."

Bella huffed. "Way to be crude, Jacob. But what could I expect from an empty-headed caveman that probably thinks I belong in his kitchen making him a sandwich!"

Their argument was interrupted by a stage-whisper from Quil. "Do you think this is foreplay?"

Bella and Jacob both jumped, clearly oblivious to the fact that the entire pack had gathered outside to watch them.

Bella frowned at all of them. "I hope you enjoyed the show because I am so out of here."

Jacob shook his head. "Unless you want me to drag you back again, you're not going anywhere."

She leveled a look of pure malice at him to which he didn't even seem shaken by, before stomping into Sam's house, followed by the rest of the pack.

Bella saw that Emily was bustling about the kitchen, but ignored her. She immediately took the first chair she saw, the one that was the farthest from the rest so no one would try to sit by her. Crossing her legs, her gaze turned to the ceiling as the pack took their own seats.

With a sigh, she turned to address Kim, who had apparently just arrived. "Why am I being forced to be here?"

Kim looked at her, confused. "You didn't know? The pack always meets to have breakfast on Saturday mornings. It's kind of like an unofficial pack meeting."

Bella groaned. "I still don't know why I have to be here."

Kim gave her a pointed look. "As an imprint, you're part of the pack."

Bella heard Paul snort from behind her. "Some imprint."

She turned to face him malevolently. "What did you just say?"

He rose to her bait. "You don't seem to be affected by the imprint at all. You're supposed to _want _to be part of the pack and feel a connection to all of us as an imprint. But you don't. Which leads me to think that this imprint had to have been a mistake."

Bella rose from her chair angrily, turning to look at the others. "Is that what you all think? That I don't care about any of you?" Her gaze strayed to Jacob's, who remained as silent as the rest of them. Tears filled her eyes when no one answered her.

Sniffling she reached in her bag to pull out a well-worn sketchbook that looked as if it had been looked at many times. "Well, take a look at these." She threw it at Jacob and left, no one stopping her this time.

* * *

Jacob stared in her direction, knowing he should follow her, but something was holding him back. Perhaps it was resentment that she hadn't given him any reason to believe she cared about him, so why should he continue to show that he cared?

Leah snorted. "Good riddance, if you ask me."

Emily cleared her throat. "Maybe we should look at the book."

Jacob picked it up off the ground and brought it to the table. Turning to the first page, he saw that there was a note. He read it out loud:

_The Book of Dreams. If you're reading this Jacob, and by extension, the pack, I know that you have managed to singlehandedly hurt me more than anyone has before or royally piss me off, most likely both. Because if you hadn't, I would never have let you see this book, for fear that it would hurt you all. Back to the title, though this book includes a future I've always wanted, it was destined to never happen. I'm not saying that some of it can't happen, but after looking through it, it's obvious that some of it is impossible. Maybe I should have destroyed it long ago, but sometimes it eases some of my pain to look at it. So flip through these pictures, and look at the future that would have occurred if the pack had never hurt or teased me before._

_-Bella_

This strange note made all of them even more curious, even Leah, who was craning her neck to get a closer look. Jacob turned the page.

The first picture was of a smiling Bella and Jacob, at the age they were at now. He had his arms around her and they were both gazing at each other with love.

The next picture was of Bella riding Jacob in their wolf form, the pack surrounded protectively around them both. Bella was looking affectionately at all of them and there was no bitterness in her eyes.

The next page was of Bella, with two boys around the age of twelve. One of them had brown eyes, while the other had one sea green eye, and one brown eye. Bella was laughing with them as she lay on the ground, one of them holding her down as the other tickled her.

Kim choked on a sob, which caused the others to look at her in confusion.

She wiped her eyes. "Can't you see? They look just like her. These are her brothers."

Leah grimaced. "Is she seriously saying that if we'd never made fun of her, she would be happy with Jacob, the pack, and her brothers would still be alive?"

Quil put his head in his hands, thinking of the best friend he had lost. "Will she ever forgive us?"

Paul scoffed. "She has to eventually. She's Jacob's imprint and she obviously came back for a reason."

Embry put his finger to his lips and nodded in the direction of Sam's porch, where they could hear someone speaking. "It's Bella."

"Peter, please get me out of here. I know Jasper sent you ahead to keep an eye on me."

"_Sorry, kitten. But you need to stop running from your problems."_

Bella huffed. "If you don't get me the fuck out of here, I'll tell Char about the summer of '72."

"_How the hell did you find out about that? Never mind, you're still staying. You'll thank me in the end."_

She snorted. "I highly doubt that."

They heard a sigh on the other end. _"I don't understand your problem, sweet cheeks. I figured you'd be sharing your first kiss with your mate with as much as you go on about him."_

Bella laughed. "You know well enough that you were my first kiss, Peter."

Everyone looked at Jacob who was shaking in anger.

"_And what a kiss it was, kitten. I do believe you're a natural."_

Jacob growled loudly at the thought of his mate kissing another man.

Peter chuckled. _"My work here is done." _They all heard a click and the sound of Bella opening the door.

She took one look at their faces and knew that they had been listening. "Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Jacob stood up and walked over to her, a livid expression on his face. "We need to talk." And with that, he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her outside, not letting go until they were out of earshot.

Bella leveled him with a furious glare as she rubbed her arm. "Did you have to manhandle me?"

He ignored her. "Who was that on the other line?"

She rolled her eyes. "Peter. He's my best friend."

Jacob looked at her incredulously. "You kissed your best friend."

Bella sighed. "It was purely an experiment. I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss a vampire, and he was the only one I could see myself kissing."

He clenched his fist, physically restraining himself from going to hunt down this Peter and rip his lips off.

She placed a hand on his arm. "Will you calm down? Your jealousy is getting really old."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her. "How would you feel if I told you that I had made out with another girl?"

Bella glared at him. "You better not have! Who was it?"

He looked at her pointedly and frowned. "Why are you so against being with me?"

She threw her hands in the air. "Oh, it can't be because you ridiculed me as a child after I practically worshipped the ground you walked on."

Jacob ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "We were all kids then, Bella! Immature and stupid! People grow up and if we're ever going to be in any sort of relationship, you're going to have to get over it!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Get over it? Get over it? You told me that my eyes were hideous and broke my heart and you want me to get over it? Not fucking likely! And then you pretty much say _I _don't care about you? Fuck this. I'm done with you." She started to walk away, but he caught her arm.

She turned and tried to jerk her arm out of his grip. "Let go of me!"

He held tighter. "No."

"Damn it, Jacob! Let go!"

He pulled her closer to him. "No. I'll only let go if you look me in the eyes and say you don't have feelings for me."

She looked him in the eye defiantly. "I don't have feelings for you."

He immediately dropped her arm and she started to walk away again.

That is until she was pushed against a tree and Jacob forced his lips on her. She resisted, trying her best to push him away from her, but he only pressed her further against the tree. She opened her mouth to protest, but it only granted him access to her mouth and as soon as the kiss deepened she gave in. The same hands that had been pushing him away pulled him closer and her hands unconsciously moved to his short hair, gripping it in her hands and tugging him ever closer.

He growled in her mouth and suddenly his hands were on her waist, lifting her until her legs wrapped around him. She didn't mind, her legs wrapping around him tighter. She gasped when the action caused his member to line up with her center and she knew that he could feel how wet she was.

Sure enough, Jacob's kisses grew even more passionate; his hands trailing under her shirt to grip her breasts, causing her to moan loudly against his mouth and clutch him to her. He continued to explore her mouth and body, his fingers massaging her breasts. He suddenly tweaked her nipple which caused her to cry out and her hips jutted up against his member enticingly.

Jacob smiled against her lips and broke the kiss, eyes darkened. "You're mouth is telling me no. But your body says yes. Just admit that you have feelings for me."

Bella glared at him, panting heavily and feeling more than a little frustrated. "Please, Jacob."

He shook his head with a grin. "Nope."

She rolled her eyes. "If you can't figure out by now that I have feelings for you-"

Jacob put his finger to her lips. "Good enough for me. And by the way, I lied. I always thought your eyes were beautiful." He set her on her feet with a twinkle in his eyes and this time _he _turned to walk away.

He heard a huff of annoyance from behind him. "You're just going to walk away, leaving me all hot and bothered?"

He continued to walk, waiting.

Jacob was suddenly tackled by her, but he didn't lose his balance, merely turning her around until she faced him and practically slamming her into another tree. Their lips moved furiously against each other, Bella clutching his head to her lips as if to ensure he didn't leave again. Jacob certainly wasn't complaining.

Within minutes, Bella's shirt was in tatters on the ground and Jacob was trailing kisses down her neck and to her chest. With a wicked grin, his mouth descended over her bra and engulfed the area around her nipple.

Bella let out a mix between a whine and a cry, her hips bucking wildly against his. She forced his head to meet hers and they both set a pace as they grinded against each other. Jacob suddenly held her firm to make sure she wasn't moving and when Bella looked at him with confusion, he moved slightly and thrust up.

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she could practically feel every inch of him against her.

He did it again and Bella moaned loudly. "Oh God, Jacob. I think I'm gonna.."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Paul stepped out of the trees and immediately noticed the tattered clothing. "I can see you too are doing a lot of talking out here."

Bella shoved Jacob away from her, not only pissed that she was even more frustrated then before, but because there was no hiding what they had been doing. There was a big wet spot on her bra from Jacob sucking on it and her hair was a mess.

Jacob appeared extremely smug with himself and turned to Paul. "Just give us a minute."

Paul shook his head. "Hell no, I'm not leaving you two alone so you can finish. We're heading back now. Sam made me come out here to get you two. He wants to talk."

Bella held her head high and marched off in the direction of Sam's house, ignoring the sounds of an obvious fist bump going on behind her. Men.

**A/N Awww, so Bella gave into Jacob on the first day…or did she? If you think a little make out action will make Bella give in, you are sorely mistaken. And what's up with Luke and Jacob? Do you think the pack has finally gotten it into their heads how much they've screwed up yet? There's nothing colossal about Bella blaming them for her unborn brother's deaths. If you think about it, if they hadn't have teased Bella, she wouldn't have had to move. Next chapter is the heart to heart with the pack, a bonfire and we'll find out where Seth was during this entire fiasco.**


	11. Frustration

**A/N I am really sorry for not updating in forever and I'll definitely understand if you want to beat me to a bloody pulp for taking so damn long. I've just been really busy with my job and college! But I will hopefully be able to update more now that it's summer. Now I saw that a lot of people were confused with why Bella blamed Jacob and the pack for her brother's death. In her mind, she thinks that if it weren't for them teasing her, she would have been much more reluctant to move and with the help of her mother, convinced Carlisle to stay in La Push and therefore stop the car crash. Obviously her reasoning is a mite bit flawed, but that's Bella for ya, she's clearly still pissed off. So without further ado, I bring you chapter ten.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she could practically feel every inch of him against her._

_He did it again and Bella moaned loudly. "Oh God, Jacob. I think I'm gonna.."_

_"Well well well, what do we have here?" Paul stepped out of the trees and immediately noticed the tattered clothing. "I can see you too are doing a lot of talking out here."_

_Bella shoved Jacob away from her, not only pissed that she was even more frustrated then before, but because there was no hiding what they had been doing. There was a big wet spot on her bra from Jacob sucking on it and her hair was a mess._

_Jacob appeared extremely smug with himself and turned to Paul. "Just give us a minute."_

_Paul shook his head. "Hell no, I'm not leaving you two alone so you can finish. We're heading back now. Sam made me come out here to get you two. He wants to talk."_

_Bella held her head high and marched off in the direction of Sam's house, ignoring the sounds of an obvious fist bump going on behind her. Men._

Chapter Ten: Frustration

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to hide the evidence, as she stormed into Sam's house once more, seating herself on the couch with a huff. "What the hell do you want now, Sam?"

Before he could answer, Paul and Jacob came in, the latter taking a seat next to Bella. When Paul saw the disgruntled expression on her face, his smile widened into an evil smirk. "Awww, what's wrong Bella? _Frustrated?_"

Bella offered him a sardonic grin in return before flipping him off.

Everyone exchanged glances, wondering what Paul had stumbled upon in the woods.

Paul, completely unfazed, continued on. "So Bella, what happened to your shirt?"

Their eyes zeroed in on the fact that she was clad only in a sports bra and shorts, definitely not what she had left in.

Glaring daggers at him, she shrugged. "Got caught on a tree." It was true enough. When Jacob ripped it off her it _did _happen to land on a tree.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Oh _really?_" He walked over and plopped himself into the seat on her other side. Before she could protest, he had forcefully uncrossed her arms to reveal the wet spot on her chest. "And what's this? Did you fall in a puddle that only happened to get one of your tits wet?"

Bella shoved him off of her in disgust and grinned internally when he fell of the couch. "_Fine. _I made out with Jacob, okay? Big deal. Now, get over it and can we move on to why the fuck I was dragged here."

The pack and the imprints both held identical grins. It looked as if Bella wasn't completely unaffected by Jacob. And maybe that meant that she had finally succumbed to the imprint.

Bella's eyes narrowed at the expressions on their faces. "Oh wipe those smug looks off your faces. Just because I made out with him doesn't mean anything has changed. I've made out with loads of guys before."

Jacob fought to control his anger at any male touching her before him. He leaned over her and put his lips to her ear, causing her to fight off her shiver of delight. "I bet none of them have made you as _wet _as I have."

She slipped out of his embrace and rolled her eyes, knowing it was true but not wanting to admit it. "Don't flatter yourself, I've seen _bigger_ and _better_."

Jacob chuckled. "Babe, you know there ain't nothing little about me and by the way you were moaning, that was the best you've ever had."

Bella blushed. "Whatever, keep telling yourself that."

Jacob-1 Bella-0

Sam cleared his throat, glad that something between Jacob and Bella appeared to be going right, but slightly uncomfortable since it was his cousin he was talking about. "The reason why I called you two back here is because we need to talk." He was looking mostly at Bella as he spoke. "Bella I want to start off by saying how sorry I am for being such a terrible cousin to you. It's just that my dad pushed all of this hatred for you and your dad towards me that I guess it rubbed off. And I know it's no excuse, but it seemed that my dad only paid attention to me when I told him about what we'd do to you in school. Plus, to be honest, I was jealous of you. You had these amazing parents and all I had was an alcoholic father who seemed to be angry all the time and a mother who was never around. I just hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Throughout his entire speech, tears were falling down Bella's face and when Jacob wrapped an arm around her, she didn't pull away. As soon as he'd said his piece, she gently extricated herself from Jacob and ran over to a shocked Sam, wrapping him in a tight hug. "To be honest, you were forgiven ages ago, I just didn't want to let you completely off the hook for hurting me so badly. It's just that you were family and yet even until recently, you completely ignored me and it tore me apart, because you're like the only living person related to my mother that I wanted a relationship with."

Sam hid his tears in Bella's hair as he tightened the hug, speaking gruffly. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm definitely going to make it up to you."

Bella broke the hug and gave him a watery smile.

Leah was the next one to speak. "I'm not gonna get all emotional on your ass, just know that I'm also sorry for treating you that way just because I was jealous of the attention my mother gave you. But that still doesn't mean I like you."

Bella shrugged. "Didn't expect that much from you but I'm glad that you're at least sorry for what you did."

Jared cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, also sorry, for following along with the others just because I wanted to fit in."

Embry nodded. "Yeah, really sorry Bella."

When everyone turned to Paul, he glared at them. "Whatever, Cullen. I feel bad for what I did back then but I still think you're a bitch."

Bella decided that was the closest she was getting to an apology from him and was shocked when Quil practically got on his knees in front of her.

"Bells, I am so, so sorry for being such an ass to you when I was supposed to be your best friend. I will never forgive myself for what I did and how it ruined our friendship. I was supposed to be the only one you could trust and I turned on you just so I could fit in with the cool kids. Will you please forgive me and become my best friend again?" He unleashed the full power of the puppy dog eyes on her.

She sighed. "Yeah Porky, I guess I can forgive you."

The entire pack burst out laughing.

Quil whined. "Bella, you promised you wouldn't call me by that name in public."

Embry was the only one able to speak coherently as everyone else was still clutching their sides at the ridiculousness of the name. "Bella, you have to tell us where that nickname came from."

Bella laughed at Quil's attempts to shut her up before she could tell them. "Well, you see, when Quil and I first met, I thought his name was the funniest thing ever. I was all like 'Your name is Quil, Quil like a porcupine's quill?' Only I couldn't pronounce porcupine so I asked if his name was from a porky's quill. From then on, I decided to call him Porky because of it and I guess it stuck."

Everyone roared with laughter and Quil sulked from his position on the floor. Clearing his throat loudly he looked up at her pleadingly. "So, can we be BFF's again?"

Bella frowned. "I do forgive you, but I'm afraid my friend Peter has taken that role, he has never let me down after all." Seeing the sad look in his eyes, she made a quick decision. "You could be my BWF. Best werewolf friend."

The sad look instantly left his eyes and he swooped her into a hug. "Thanks, Bella!" He set her down abruptly and after a long awkward silence, cast a pointed look in Jacob's direction.

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry about it, he doesn't have to apologize."

Jacob gently pulled her down next to him. "Bella, don't be mad. I don't want to apologize after all that only because I want you to see my apology as genuine, not something that's tacked on at the end of everyone else's just because a feel pressured into it. I am very sorry for treating you badly, which I already apologized for and for going with my brain rather than my heart which told me to never hurt you that way back then. But I do think you need to realize that we were all young and stupid back then and didn't know how we were affecting you at such a young age."

Bella nodded. "I understand that, but I just wanted you guys to realize how much of an impact your words and actions had on me at that age and see that what you did was wrong. And now that you've done that, we can all hopefully forgive, forget, and move on."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Emily and Kim.

Emily coughed slightly turning Bella's attention towards her. "Ummm, Bella, I was just wondering why it seems that you hate the imprints so much, is it because you don't want to be Jacob's imprint or what?"

Bella took a deep breath. "First of all, I want you all to understand that I've known that I would be Jacob's imprint since I was five."

They all gasped in surprise.

Jacob frowned. "How could you have known, it wasn't even sure if any of us would phase by then."

She frowned. "I've been having dreams/visions since I was very young, and most of my visions have never failed to occur. So, yeah, I knew who would become werewolves and who would imprint on who." She raised her hand at the slight look of anger from Sam, Emily and Leah. "Before you ask why I didn't warn any of you about your situations, if I had contacted you guys and told you that you would become seemingly fictional characters and become soul mates with people you didn't love or even know, would you believe me?"

Seeing her point, they nodded at her to continue.

"So, basically I accepted my future, even bragged about it to my family so they would leave me alone about my love life. So, I have been accepting of the imprint for quite a while."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Then why have you been acting like you hate Jacob with a passion and want nothing to do with him?"

Bella sighed. "I don't like changing the decisions I would naturally make just because I see that I will have a happy ending in the end. If I just pushed away my hurt feelings due only on knowing that Jacob imprinted on me would be to cast aside something that really needed to be worked on in our relationship. He hurt me, and when I first arrived here, I wasn't just going to forget about it based merely on the imprint. Furthermore, I don't like to make too many decisions based on my dreams unless it was life threatening because it's never good to mess with the future too much."

Emily's eyebrows puckered. "If that's true, then why were you so hostile towards me and Kim?"

She raised an eyebrow, incredulous that they had no idea why she acted that way towards them. "You answered the door to my cousin's house and were presumptuous in thinking that we would automatically be friends when for all you knew, I knew nothing about you. It pissed me off. I mean, you're his imprint and all but that doesn't mean we're gonna automatically become buddies. And as for Kim, the entire time I've known her, she's only wanted to be my friend so she can manipulate me into forgiving or interacting with the pack. If she were genuinely interested in being my friend, she would have tried to get to know me better and see my side of things. Instead, she's attempted to trick me into forgiving the pack when she wasn't even present for the facts."

Emily and Kim were shocked into silence before Kim ran over to Bella and practically grabbed her into a choke-hold. "Oh my God! I've been such a bitch to you without even knowing it. I promise that from now on, I will listen to both sides of the story before making assumptions and I will never force you into anything you don't want!"

Bella slowly patted her back consolingly, but slightly uncomfortably as she was quickly losing the ability to breath.

Jared gently pried her off Bella and looked at her apologetically as Kim turned around to sob into his shoulder. "She gets a bit emotional at times."

Emily also appeared to be repentant. "I'm sorry as well, Bella. I guess I do presume a lot of things what with being Sam's imprint and all."

Bella shrugged. "It's no biggie, just don't do it again."

Emily's eyes widened, not sure if that was a threat or offhand statement.

Sam interrupted before the tension in the room could thicken any more. "Another reason why I called you back here was to discuss the bonfire we need to have to formally welcome Bella into the pack as Jacob's imprint. Of course, the rest of the tribe do not know about the pack or imprinting, to them it will only appear to be a bonfire welcoming Bella back to the tribe, but we will be essentially celebrating the imprint. It will happen on Friday and we need to decide who's going to do what."

Surprisingly, Bella was the first to speak up. "I can do the shopping and such, it's the least I can do after being way too mean to you guys."

Sam wanted to argue, but knew that this was her way of making it up to them.

"Okay, now that the food issue is taken care of, the pack will obviously be doing the setting up, minus Jacob who I expect will be helping Bella with the food, and the imprints can of course help with carrying it to the bonfire. Please, spread the word, Billy will be making an announcement but it helps to have it reinforced by us. And with that, I conclude this pack meeting."

Everyone immediately rose up to leave and pretended not to notice when Jacob whispered something in Bella's ear that caused her to rather grudgingly agree to something. They left in the direction of Jacob's house, resulting in Paul wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I wonder what they plan on doing?"

Bella rolled her eyes as Jacob led her into his room. "If this is part of your plan to seduce me, it is not going to work."

Jacob leered at her. "Babe, I won't have to seduce you to get you in my bed, you'll be begging for it soon enough."

Inner Bella was fanning herself rapidly and imagining leaping onto his bed to do just that but she ignored her. Something of her inner turmoil must have shown on her face because Jacob's smile widened.

"Now the real reason I brought you in here was to give you something that I made, because I know how much you hate it when people just buy things for you without meaning."

Bella was secretly touched that he knew this about her but didn't let it show.

He rummaged through a draw before pulling out a drawstring bag, pulling the strings and reaching inside for something. He cleared his throat and looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "This is a symbol of my devotion to you and promise to be the man that you will one day spend the rest of your life with."

He gently grabbed her hand and she felt something him attach something to her wrist before letting go. Looking down, she saw this beautifully crafted wooden charm bracelet. It was made from a reddish-brown colored wood that mirrored his russet fur and dangling from him was an intricately carved realistic replica of his own wolf.

She gasped, not believing that he could make something so beautiful that represented what he hoped for the relationship when she had been such a, to put it bluntly, bitch to him. Overcome by emotion, she took him off guard when she suddenly jumped on him, the force and surprise causing them to fall back onto his bed as her lips collided with his.

His lips were frozen for a few seconds before his body relaxed and he returned her passionate kisses with his own. His hands reached up to squeeze her waist and the resulting moan that came out of her mouth caused him to snap to attention. Her hands tangled in his hair as she unconsciously grinded down on him causing them both to groan loudly.

Her tongue swiped his lips, asking for entrance, which he easily granted and thus their tongues battled for dominance. His wolf side immediately came out, growling for them to cause their mate to submit. He easily rolled her over, to no protest from her, as he deepened the kiss, his hands roaming down her sides, causing her to shiver with desire.

His dark eyes made contact with hers as his kisses trailed down her throat and stopped at her chest, asking for permission. With her nod, he quickly ripped off her bra and stared down at her glorious mounds and the pert nipples that were begging to be suckled. And so he did just that, capturing one in his mouth and devouring it like a starving babe. The resulting mewls and moans that escaped Bella's mouth urged him on and he gave equal attention to her other breast.

Bella was now tossing her head from side to side, her long hair framing his pillow and sea-green eyes darkened to the color of the darkest shade of emerald. "Jacob please!"

His husky voice answered her pleas. "Patience, I'm gonna make you feel so good."

His kisses now trailed down her stomach and once he reached the top of her shorts, he slid them down her slim legs, continuing to brush his lips down her thighs and legs as he did. His mouth and nose retraced his path and Bella was driven crazy beyond the point of shame, begging him to do something, anything to alleviate the ache between her legs.

Jacob's nose landed where she wanted him the most and he inhaled deeply. "You smell so good, Bells. I think I'm going to have to taste you."

With a fluid movement, he ripped her panties off and growled when he saw that she had a completely shaved pussy. He slowly lowered his mouth towards hers and blew gently, watching her already enflamed clitoris redden with the pleasure.

Bella's hands were now in his hair, attempting to force his mouth on her but he kept both hands firmly on her waist. Locking eyes, he very slowly, very deliberately leaned down and took one long lick from the bottom of her pussy up.

"J-Jacob!" She practically screamed out his name, causing him to grin against her lips.

Without waiting for her to recover, he placed his tongue roughly against her clitoris and began sucking and slightly biting down on it.

If he thought her first scream was loud, she got even louder and vocal as his ministrations continued and he soon discovered that his imprint had quite the dirty mouth on her, which turned him on even more.

"Jacob, ungh, yes right there. YES! Suck it! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh God! Mmmm, Oh yes. Yesss! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaake."

She came hard, and was still twitching as he continued licking there, within seconds causing her to come again.

He greedily cleaned her, relishing her sweet flavor as she slowly came down from her high.

After a few minutes, she finally came back to her senses to see a cocky Jacob grinning smugly down at her. "Told you I would have you begging for me."

She huffed before a mischievous glint came into her eyes. "Mmmm, you did, didn't you? I'm going to have to return the favor." She rolled until she was on top of him and gasped when his clothed member lined up with her entrance.

She bowed her body in order to reach his lips and kissed him hungrily, moaning when she could taste herself on him. But when Jacob tried to pull her closer to him, she moved on, kissing down his neck just as he had done to her.

When Bella got to his chest, she licked his nipple before biting down on it gently, causing Jacob's to hiss.

Bella smirked and repeated his earlier words. "Don't worry baby, I'll give you what you need."

As she reached his rock hard abs, her tongue traced down the lines and she licked down the V that led to his hips, encouraged by the rough moans Jacob was making. She slid down his pants and tried to cover her surprise when she saw his massive cock, wondering how it would ever fit inside her.

Catching and holding his gaze, her tongue slowly trailed down his massive cock, licking every inch and causing him to take in a sharp breath. Her tongue swirled around the bottom as she made her descent and when she got to the tip, she wrapped her mouth entirely around it and sucked at the precum that had leaked out.

Jacob's hips immediately jutted up and he groaned out a "Fuck, Bells!"

Bella suddenly dropped his cock out of his mouth and stood up. "Oh look Jacob! It's time for you to patrol. Wouldn't want to make you late." She bent over to pick up one of his shirts that had fallen on the floor and slipped it over her head, laughing at the frustrated expression on his face.

"Bella! You're just going to leave me like this?"

A wicked grin spread across her face. "Payback's a bitch, baby. Maybe you'll think again about leaving me all hot and bothered."

Jacob frowned at her before he got the same look on his face. "Game on, babe."

She just winked at him before dancing out of the room.

As soon as she left, he pounded his pillow in anger before getting up to go patrol.

**A/N Awwww, poor Jakey, he's got a serious case of blue balls. I had to cut this chapter a little short but for the next chapter we'll see how he deals with his rather large problem while patrolling and Bella finds out why Luke and Jacob hate each other so much.**


End file.
